Percy's first date
by Nattythefanficobsessed
Summary: After the last olympian, Percy took Annabeth on their first date. See what happens when it all goes wrong for them. Rated K just incase. Please review and read!
1. Chapter 1

It took several years for me to finally express my feelings for Annabeth, though, she helped a whole lot. When we finally started dating we were, let me see, I was 16. Her birthday was not far away. I remember what I felt that day when we sat in our underwater bubble and, still hard to believe, kissed. a couple weeks later I invited her to a nice date, in the mortal world. I was happy Argus didn't have to lift me and my girlfriend out to Manhattan, because that would look _cool. _Since I was twelve, Argus has always been lifting every demi-god, satyr, and hunter in and out of Camp Half Blood.

We loaded into my step-dad's car, thanks paul!, and I drove her out. I had to admit, even though me and grover are best buds, I was happy it was just Annabeth and me. It would be a little akward if , on our first date, we had to order extra cans. And while we kissed, if we did, he would sit there looking at us, pleading to go home because he was cold. I thought he was just getting used to Annabeth and me being _together_.

When we had passed the strawberry farmer sign that described the area camp was to mortals, we were free! "You know, for such a seeaweed brain, you drive pretty good." I know I was supposed to be looking at the road, but I saw Annabeth smirk.

"For such a wise girl you give pretty horrible insults!" I laughed in unison with her.

"Shut up!

"Oh, come on! You started it!" We broke out in laughter.

"So, where do you want to eat, Milady?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please, fine madam, I must know where you wish to be dining this fine evening?"

"Okay! Then, my fine sir, I do wish to eat at McDonalds!"

I laughed, and steered to the nearest Mc Donalds. "Percy, can I be honest with you?" Her face darkened.

"Yeah, of course. You can tell me any thing Annabeth."

"It's just that, Chiron talked to me, like a dad. He was worried about us, about me.

"Why?"

"Percy! Keep your eyes on the road!" It was too late. The car hit the ground, crasing with a horid noise. The last thing I remember was the look of Annabeth's face. A scared child like look, then it all went black.

** (A/N hi guys! Did you like it? Keep sending me feedback!)**


	2. Chiron and Katrina

I only remeber snip bits of what happened that day. After it went black I jolted into wakening, I saw Annabeth laying there, and a paramedic team. I turned my head, my vision turned red and I was ingulfed by the black sea, though sea isn't a good word more like a Nico sea. Lots of death like stuff, no friendly coral or dolphins to aw at my place in the ocean world. Another with a great pain in my stomach. I let out a couple words but it sounded like a high pitched moo. A doctor in a surgical mask looked at me and then gave me a shot. I blacked out. The last one I was in a hospital bed. "Annabeth! Annabeth Wisegirl!" I screamed so loud a lady scolded me, she had wrinkled skin and a tube for every square inch of her body. I jolted my head and fell back in pain. Finally, a man in a wheelchair came. "Chiron! WHERE IS ANNABETH!" He shot me a look of _shhhh there are PEOPLE!_ "My voice finally lowered it self. "Percy, if anyone asks I am not _Chiron_ I am your uncle Brunner." I tried

to lift my arm, I let out a small shriek.

"AAA!"

"Percy!, Oh honey, are you okay?"

"Mom? Sorry Paul SORRY PAUL!"

"It's okay, Paul is coming"

"Where is Annabeth?"

"She's in the surgery"

"Annabeth's dad? why are you here? You live in SanFransico!"

"He's in shock, leave him be." Chiron made peace with almost everyone. Chiron stayed with me. I held on mumbling about something.

"Let's go see Annabeth, shall we?"

"Yes!" I eagerly jumped out of bed, only to crash onto the floor. My legs weren't working! A nurse came over to me and sat me up in a wheelchair. "It's only for now, unlike your uncle there. The nurse was young and seemed freaked out by Chiron, she still seemed a little childish afraid of the elders, or the disabled. She would be way more scared if he had come in as a centaur, acting like he had been here just like anyone else. The Mist would most likely shelter her, so he would come out as a large man.

Finally a man in a white coat came to a horrible scene, me sitting like a baby with a scared look on my face Chiron in a little argument with the rude nurse who now looked almost 23. He dismissed the nurse, Katrina. "Percy, uh, could you please come? I need to have a talk with you, alone. Mr. Brunner, please, uh, stay? A nurse will talk to you soon."

"Great! As long as I don't talk to Ka_trina_!" His eyes were doutful as I was wheeled away. It seemed he had more of a history with the name Katrina.

**(a/n Did you like this chapter? please tell me!**


	3. Seeing Annabeth

**(A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the update!**

"Percy, as you know, the ability to feel your legs is minimal."

"You could have told me that before."

"I understand the frustration. To get back on track, after few weeks of therapy you will be walking!"

"Okay, so were's Annabeth?"

"Come with me, Percy." We followed 'me' as he led me into a room intitled 'surgery'. We walked past rooms with little barbies, cars, and other things on the otherwise blue walls. In the room numbered '14'. Inside was his worst nightmare, a lifeless Annabeth.

"Is she d-dead?"

"No, no Percy. Sadly she is very hurt"

"L-leave me ALONE!" 'Me' left the room abruptly. I took Annabeth's hand and kissed her forehead (which was very hard in a wheelchair).

"Come on Wise Girl! We go on countless quests together and now you leave me? I never told you this but since day 1 I have ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU ANNABETH CHASE! Please don't go." I broke down in tears, before I rolled myself out the door. As I was trying to overcome the challenge that was the floor change bump I heard her. "Percy!" She was waking up! I held her hand as she sat up.

"Do you remeber anything?

"Yes! You crashed and then my arm and- PERCY WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU SITTING IN?"

"Calm down, An! It's for like three weeks!"

"Have you been crying?"

"N-no just ,um, the medicine!"

"Sure, Seaweed brain!"

"I have to shower by, Wise Girl!" Percy , with a lot of help from the nurses, got into the shower.

**(A/N Hi people! exiting, huh? I will be back soon, I promise!)**


	4. Argus

Taking a shower was un-like any experience, ever. I sat on a chair, where I was strapped in. Every couple minutes I would fail to have balance, and plumit onto the floor. That left me without any thinking time. Everytime I would muster up a thought, I would fall. Since I was in the hospital, the water wasn't like at home or camp. Luckily I was wearing shorts for showering, so no one could laugh at me sitting bare face first on the shower floor. I gave up, and tried to walk. Right before I stood up on a walker, Grover, my favorite satyr, came. "P-Percy! What is that!" He pointed torward my generic wheelchair, that had been worn down by various butts.

"It's only for some time, calm down!"

"Where is A-Annabeth?"

"Let's _walk_ to her!" I took the walker with my sword gripping hand and the dog petting hand, and lifted myself up. I staggered at first, but as soon as we reached room 3 I was walking! We were almost at Annabeth's room, when a person walked out. He looked different than any others. Argus! He looked like he was close to tears, which was a pretty amazing he did something very out of the blue, he talked! His voice was so similar to Luke's, I shuttered at the fact that he didn't have one eye on his tongue! He had a minature eye for every tooth and many on his tongue.

He also talked grammar-wise, like Tyson! As if Luke's voice had been put into Argus then slowed down, with the grammar of a baby cyclopes. "Annabeth, she is not pretty like that!" I would have laughed at him, but it was Luke's voice that came out. I nodded.

After a little more walking we made it to her room. "An!"

"Percy! It hurts!"

"What does? Were are you?"

"Come NOW!" We rushed over to a curtain were she was behind. I went first. What I saw was a little disturbing, she sat in a hospital dress that wasn't very long. A doctor was by her side. Her face was bloody, gushing with blood. The doctor looked like a student. She was shaking. "P-Percy!" She again cried. Then it all made sense, at least the screaming, she was having a bad dream. "Why is she bleeding!"

"No, no I was washing her, and then she fell asleep, I had some of her leg blood and it got on her face. She's fine. Just a nightmare!"

"Go! I will stay with her!"

"Okay, you do all the work! I'm still getting pay!" She left and with followed Grover. I listened close to her dream.

"Percy, she's here! You can hold her, don't drop her. Now I can sleep! I am exhausted, I bet you are too." Then she awoke. "PERCY! Seaweed brain, you scared me!"

"H-hehe"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just- Never mind. You look bad!"

"About that, can you wash my leg?"

"Fine!"

"Thanks, sweetie." Then she leaned over and kissed me!

**(A/N Hey guys! Try to guess what Annabeth's dream was! First one to get it right gets a sneak peek of the next chapter!)**


	5. The dream

If there's one thing everyone could sit and ponder on there mid morning strolls, it would be when in a relationship, when is it allowed to give cute little nicknames and kiss whenever. I felt kinda weird. First I get her in a lif threatning car crash, and then she kisses me. In between, I told her I have always loved her. Which was true.

That night was a good night, with lots of understandment. Chiron had gave me a couple books, for my studies at Camp Half Blood. I was reading about dreams two people share, one person has it first and the person who sees it is almost likely to see it. Most of the time what happens in this dream, happens in real life. A sudden wave of tiredness hit me. I turned off the light and lay flat down to sleep.

In my dream, it was just me. I knew how I looked, which was weird. I looked about 29, we were on a little cliff section. I looked for Annabeth, she was overlooking the cliff, and then fell. And there was it,"Percy! It hurts! Help!" I was now by her side. I tried to help her up, but I couldn't! Finally a mortifying thing came, I could only make out goat legs. It was trying to tickle her fingers away from her grip. I pushed the monster away and grabbed Annabeth, we went plummeting. I held her waist for a last final kiss, and then gasped my final breath. In Annabeth's ear I wispered, "I love you." **(A/N If anybody can draw that, please PM me, omg yeeesss! You will get all the credit! I just I CAN SEE IT RIGHT NOW OMGods) **

I woke in a sweaty bed. I jumped out of bed, and out of all luck, I ran, full speed. "Annabeth!" She wasn't sleeping, efven though, when I looked at the clock, it was 3:23. "Hi, this is-"

"Great. This is great. Get in the bed, I'm cold.

"I had a bad dream, so I came here."

"Oh! Percy, you haven't looked at yourself, have you?" I got up and saw myself, I looked BAD. My arm was in a sling, my legs were red. I looked like I hadn't had a drink of water or a bite of food in weeks.

"I am hungry, lets go."

"Percy! It's three."

"Yeah, you point is?" I got her up and looked at her, she didn't look so hot either, I mean she always looked hot, her arm was limp. Her hair was messy, she had bruises and cuts, she was limping, and yet, I still loved her and thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. We got down and started eating.

"I am so bored in my room."

"I know!"

"So, you were having a dream. What happend?"

"You and me, we fell."

"I had that dream!"

"When?"

"Remember? I was alseep and you were there."

"Hey, do you want to go up now?" We ventured upward 20 floors. When we got back, I limped out. Right before I was gone, Annabeth said "Come, sit, with me."

I layed next to her. We turned off the lights. My arms were hugging her, as much as they could, I kissed her forehead. Before I could go, I was asleep.

**(A/N! Hey guys! Leave any predictions or ideas in the comments! I love you guys!"**


	6. Paul and the Kiss

I woke up in her bed, I knew that. Why? I had no absolute idea. "Annabeth." I cooed in her ear trying to wake her up.

"Seaweed brain?"

"WiseGirl."

"I'm hungry, you?"

"Yes. But isn't that what got us here in t-"

"SHHHHH!" She held me close, but when Chiron came she almost pushed me out.

"Percy?"

"Hi, Chiron."

"May I have a word with Annabeth, _alone?_"

"S-sure!" I ran out the door with great speed. Only to find Paul

"Hi, Paul." I made an weird face.

"Percy! Where were you?"

"By annabeth."

"Exuse me?"

"By Annabeth, but don't tell Mom."

"Can I have a word with you, Percy?" We sat down on the bed.

"Yes, if it's about the car I-"

"It's not about the car."

"You and Annabeth, how do you feel about her? is it still a crush?" My throught went dry and I thought about how I had told her I loved her. "Can you not tell this to anyone?"

"Yes, I won't tell."

"I told her I loved her, when she wasn't awake." Paul looked very apauled **(A/N See what I did there?)** "It was true, she is the one."

"Percy you can't jump to these-"

"No! Paul you don't understand! Just because it took you 40 some years to find truelove, doesn't mean I can't feel the same way about a girl. _The_ girl!" I stomped out, limping only slightly.

I went to Annabeth's room. She was in the bathroom, so I figured I better wait there. She came out in a towel. "Percy!"

"I wanted t-to eat with you."

"Don't worry Seaweed brain I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay, I'll wait."

I went out into my mom's car. I hesitated, then got in. "Let's make this our first date, Percy."

"I started it, and flinched. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I just, I need some training."

"I know where! Just follow my directions

We were driving to the unknown place for many minutes. When we were almost there, I knew what Annabeth was thinking, because I was thinking it too. "The dream."

"It was here." I gulped.

"Let's never come here again.. Never." But it is beautiful, let's just sit. I brushed away a stray lock from her messy hair. She laughed, I was getting very red in the face. After a few minutes of mindless talk, **(A/N If any body wants it I'll make a chapter just on that!) **She tangled her arms around my neck , like our first kiss. Then she pulled away her playful light died down. "Kiss me, I want to get-" She crashed her lips into mine, my eyes closed. I put my arms around her waist, hers around my neck. It lasted a long time. She pulled away, "This isn't right!"

**(A/N any Predictions? BTW I am going to Tenessee. If you want more PERCABETH! check out 'She's Mine' by ChildofWisdom) Also, in the group I see many tributes and potterheads! tell me all of your favorite characters from the 'Big Three' **


	7. McDonalds

I reached out for her, keeping her from leaving. "Please stay!" She looked back and we both knew she needed some explaning to do. "I'll try to explain, if I can. Chiron had a talk with me, about you. He likes you and all, but he's worried about, uhm, our dating experience. Like getting pregnant." She choked back some tears. "Annabeth, I would never do anything like that to you, it took be 4 years just to kiss you!"

"You always do this!"

"Do what?"

"Turn everything into a joke, can't you see I'm not joking?" She got up and sat in the car, it was a clear sign of _let's go! _I turned on the engine, and tried to talk to her, but as a child of Athena, she would not budge. I stopped at a local McDonalds, the one we were almost at. I took her by the hand, which was hard, and led her in." Can we have 2 McDoubles? " I asked the middle aged woman who was staring at me, like I was crazy. "Chiron"

"Sorry, what?"

"You! Are you Chiron's son?"

"No, why?"

"You smell like him."

"Katrina?"

"What? You know my name, young warrior?"

"We need to have a talk with you, now." We sat down with Katrina. Me and Annabeth sat close, but not close enough to lace fingers, which I missed a whole lot. "My name is not really Katrina, warrior. I am a Dryad named violet.

"I was held kaptive, by Kronos. In the first war between gods and Titans. I was dying, though you think a violet is not important. We are. Satyrs learned from _us_. We played grass pipes, but they were our friends. One day a satyr came. He was of great size and might. We greeted the fellow, he was a Titan in hiding, he took his sceath, and perished the queen. She was turned into a new dryad, named Juniper. Chiron saved me, I was the queen's maden to protect her. " She seemed like it was a hard thing to say," I was shot down, Chiron found me, brought me back to life, and promised he'd never leave me. We were almost dating, when a little brat showed up with Kronos's body and spiky hair mceyeliner! He left me to care for the little girl! If I EVER MEET HER I WOULD TWIST HER NECK!" Annabeth gripped her knife, and said "I'm the girl, Luke and Thalia are my friends, not people you can name call." She sliced her dagger, and missed. She snapped her wrist, or at least tried

I went over to her and suspended her. I wasn't scared of a little flower, but I was scared of an angry middleaged lady who could easly trample me. I uncapped riptide, something about it seemed sad. Here we were, two weeks after we got in a car crash, fighting a violet. I pinned her to the ground, with all the strength I could summon. When she was zapped. Into monster dust, that had once covered my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the new oracle. I hadn't done anything so I looked around confused. A tall man with a trident was standing, with a grin. "Dad!"

"Percy, Annabeth!"

"Uncle Poseidon! How did you do that?"

"Annabeth! Just call me, uh, Jake?"

"Okay, Jake."

"Sit down we need to have a talk, shall we eat?"

"Got the food here!"

"Thank you, Merlinda."

"Nymph McDonald's?"

"How did you know? Also with Auras and the occasional Satyr."

"Okay, Jack, let's talk."

"Jack? I am mighty PO- oh sorry."

**(A/N Hey guys! I am sobbing because my favorite fan fic ended. She's Mine. I am so sad... Tell me predictions, or what you FAVORITE FAN FIC OF ALL TIME IS! ) :)**


	8. Aphrodite's call

"I know Gods don't usually come and visit their demigod family. So what's the occasion?"

"Ah, Annabeth. So young, so wise, so like your mother! How is Malcom doing?"

"Fine, He is just so smart!" I realized she was putting on a show. She laced our fingers, gave an award winning smile, and kept talking.

"Uh, Dad. We need to get to camp and-"

"Percy! Hello, you never see your old dad. I am here to talk to you about, the things everyone needs to know!" I spit out some of my burger. "What you're going to do when you graduate!"

"What? Leaving?"

"Annabeth, yes. After you turn eighteen, it's goodbye camp!" I looked at her, she didn't seem to know. Suddenly dad vanished. _Be my baby tonight! Ohh Yaaa!_ Annabeth's ringtone blew a distinct noise across the table. I had heard her ringtone millions of times, but never that one. It must be someone new, different. Or someone forgotten. "Hello. Aphrodite! Yes, no no no!" Annabeth hung up the phone in a melancholy manner. I started to go out to the car in a rush. I was getting a little depressed, leaving camp hadn't been an option, ever. I had needed those borders. Annabeth and I, would we make it?

"What's wrong, baby?" She looked at me and I met her at a kiss. That same spark flew everytime. Was this how love felt?

"I'm just confused." I said after we kissed. "After all that has happened, first the dream, second Dad coming, third us in the car crash

why did we live? Did someone else suffer for us?" Annabeth looked at me with a twinge of irratation. "Percy, we can't know that so why bother knowing? The dream was nothing, just another nightmare!" I was now on a roll, I couldn't stop "No! We are demigods! Our dreams

mean something!" Annabeth wasn't happy with me, the feeling was mutual. Farther to camp, I wasn't mad anymore.

"Annabeth, I-I'm sorry. I just lost my temper."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I could see her cheeks blushing, and a smile exiting her mouth.

"Does this?" I kissed her cheek, she broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Yes, Seaweed brain!" She kissed me back.

"Hi, kids." A beautiful women appeared in my back seat.

"Aphrodite?" Now she was wearing a silk dress, it glimmered with all kinds of gems.

"Yes, I have bad news to bring you." I swirved to look at her.

"What?"

"Sorry kiddos, I have to tell you. Thalia, she has just found herself a boyfriend. **(A/N Thalia isn't a hunter, Nico is her age.) **

Nico"

"How is that bad? Love is love, right?"

"Yes, but Hades is mad. Zeus isn't happy either." We understood.

"Just look out for them, make sure they don't do anyting crazy!"

I was imagining Nico summoning half of the skeleton army, with his first kiss. Then he would pass out, yet I knew Thalia would like him alot. She is always looking for someone to boss. It was there last year, so protecting them would be weird. They were both eighteen. We were sixteen. "Isn't it weird, they are eighteen, we are sixteen"

"Percy! You have always been at home with the ladies!"

"Aphrodite, you made it hard for me! Annabeth, she was my luck." I kissed her cheek, and smiled happily.

"Only with the love god!"

¨ "Ohhh! I'm blushing! You are such the tease." Aphrodite was blushing like crazy. She was grinning, her face glowed brighter than ever. She looked like our love gave her life. Which was true, sometimes, when Gods are in their human states, they look very human. It's easy to forget

.


	9. The Forest

Soon, like all gods, she had to go. That essence of her was gone, with a smell of Pink. "Was that just for Aphrodite?" I wasn't impressed with her, she had fought with me. As soon as a god showed up, she was all lovey dovey.

"Why?"

"You were furious! As soon as Aphrodite showed up, you just kissed me!" She looked at me, like measuring me.

"Percy... I didn't mean that. It just has been a long day, just stop the car. I stopped, even though I was reluctant, I got out. Annabeth ran, I had to run. I had no idea where we were. Sadly, beign a demigod, when did I ever? I yelled her name, though, like a hunter, I was scaring away my target. After running for about 45 minutes, I sat down. I put my face in my hands. I tried not to, but I was alone. I sobbed, I had lost her, now I was deep into the forest. Going back would be stupid. This one wasn't like camp's. It had a trail, a messy one. Looking at it more closely, I could see it. Bright in the faded light of day, huge claw marks paved a way. "Annabeth!" I had done something very stupid, now we were both in danger. My senses said _run!_

**(A/N Hey guys! Sorry it has been ages, and this one's short, I will update later today!)**


	10. Nico and Thalia

A large hellhound came. It wasn't Mrs. O'Leary, no, this was a huge one. It had raven hair, like me. Without the eyes and amazing looks. In all the shock I had been in, laughing was the only way I could keep myself ffrom going all Cato on it. I was fading in and out of sight. Ever morphing visions circled around the hound. I was only seeing black, after it had pounced. I uncapped riptide, and slashed rapidly. Now visions of very good things were all over. Mom's blue pancakes, pickles, camp, and just before I fell, I screamed "Annabeth, Pickles! " I was laughing. I put my hand to my head. Blood, everywere. I stumbled apon a rock into a concealed little indent. All light faded, and I slept. First I saw nothing, and then the haunting dream. Annabeth and me, we were on the cliff, she fell. At the ending we were falling and I wispered into her ear. Then a white eruption was there. I woke in a bloody pool. To my great suprise, Annabeth wasn't there. It was Nico. I looked older than him, though his eyes showed clearly he wasn't in a good place. He was holding a tissue, stifling a gag. "So...MUCH!" I realized he was creeping away from the blood.

"The blood?"

"So many germs."

"Wait, what?"

"I HATE germs."

"Okay, so how are you and Thalia doing?"

"You know?"

"Sure, everyone knows."

"She likes me alot, like me. I think when we go to college, she wants me to propose. I am not ready for that."

"Wow, you have the exact opposite of me."

"Hehe, sure Seaweed brain"

"How did you get that name?"

"If it wasn't obvious, you talk to her ALL THE TIME." I blushed, did he know I liked Annabeth, like Thalia liked him?

"I know your secret!"

"What?"

"I know you can tell who and when deaths are!" He looked startled.

"I can't share that!" He looked at me with dreadful eyes.

"You know, for such a good friend of mine, you are a loser!" I stood up to walk, and fell. I slept. When I awoke, he was there. Sobbing.

"Hey, man. I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry."

"It's not that!"

"Thalia was crouching next to him, in a frozen state. Fixed apon something behind me. I looked. "Annabeth!" She was there in fetal position. "Uh, Percy." I nodded. "Annabeth is... sleeping?"

"Why?"

"She sacrificed herself, for you."

"She is... dead?"

"No, I don't-"

"No! She's not gone!" Nico had puffy eyes. I had to remember that h had spent his whole life traveling with the dreaded Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia. He wasn't son of Hades until he was 15. Thalia softnened she hugged him. " I love you, baby." Her voice muffled in his shirt. After the hug. She leaned up. He looked down. they puckered their lips. Soon, they weren't seperated. Together, they smiled. I could see the love in his eyes. For just a split second, I could see happiness in them. They turned back to me, and Annabeth. They were like the same people.

"Tell me what she did."

"Percy-I-okay. You blacked out, with a concussion. She ran to your side. I was there. I slashed at that gross thing. She threw herself. After she was hit and cut in the stomach, she curled up beside you." Me, I was the reason. "Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes! It was. It's all my fault!" A look of pity spread like butter on her face. She knew, just like me. It was all my fault. I army crawled over to her, on the ground. l positioned myself next to her. When I saw it. A red string.

**(A/N Hey! Any predictions? Sorry cliff hangers! Do you forgive me? Love your reviews!) :/**


	11. True Love

In old Greek stories, the Fates would tie a red string on the pinkies of two people who were meant to be. That red string on her finger was that. It spiraled in a evermorphing coil. All the way up to my pinky. At last, I could be sure. If I ever lost Annabeth, I would be crushed. With all the horrible things I had been through today, nothing mattered. Just knowing that I would grow old with her, would be amazing. I grew weary. My feet singed. "Let's go to the car."

"Okay, P."

"I hate that nickname!" Nico had called me the worst nickname of all. I didn't c are. All I cared about was Annabeth.

"I'll carry her, she's light weight" Thalia rarely spoke to me, offering to do my work. We started walking. Soon we were by the car.

"I will drive. Percy, you sleep." Nico did want to drive the car. In the back, Annabeth nustled her head on my chest, we slept.

In my dream, we were by that rocky edge. Before us falling. Annabeth was holding something in her arms." You can hold her. I'm exausted. Now we can sleep." She smiled at me, then down at the little craddle.

"What should we name her?"

"Ally" The words escaped my mouth.

"She has to visit her parents, even if they can't communicate with her." She got out the laptop she had gotten on our fourth quest. Into the Labryinth. "Hey, Annie! Show us her."

"Okay! Percy come in the frame. Your mom is here!" In her arms,she held a black haired child. At the first look of her, I knew this was Nico and Thalia's child. "Have you guys missd her?"

"Of course, I miss little Leo!" **(A/N This has nothing to do with the other books. Just a cute name. :)**

"He is great with me! Percy comes over to help!"

"Has he asked you yet?"

"No. Gotta go bye!" I was now in the little apartment wth Thalia and Nico. She was sitting close to him with the papers.

"I love France."

"You work to much."

"What?"

"You have a kid and then work and leave! Annabeth is an adult, she can't always be there for you! Leo needs her parents. She needs to be a perfect little girl, our baby girl!"

"Nico, I didn't mean for it- I- Honey, please" Thalia was confused with him. He ran down the stairs. Out into the street, it was very dark.

"Nico!" They saw each other, and Nico ran. She caught up with him.

"Please, I love you, and Leo. I wouldn't be myself without you!" She crashed her lips into his. This one was diffrent. The anger and sadness was still there. He broke down in tears.

"I-I don't want her to end up like me!" Thalia now understood. Nico had never had his dad or mom. When he brought a child on Earth, he promised she would have what he didn't. A family.

"She won't. I promise!" Thalia did the same as she had done with Nico, nustled her head in his shirt. They looked at each other. They wrapped their arms around each other. Thalia looked up, Nico down. They puckered their lips, and kissed. All the evil was gone. Nico was happy ,with her. "I love you, so much." Thalia was saying.

"No, I love you bestest!" He laughed. I awoke. Now we were right by camp.

"Hey, Annabeth." I cooed in her ear. She kissed me. Now like Thalia and Nico, we had a kissing routine ,too.

I would hug her waist, she would wrap her arms around my neck. We would exchange a look. and then her lips would come crashing in to mine. I knew how kissing was. A spark flaps in your stomach. You wish that this moment could last forever. Soon it's over.

I kissed her, just to wake her up. We were at camp. I walked out. Alot of kids came to greet me. Annabeth held me close. We held hands, but Annabeth fell on me. She wasn't as fine as she acted.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, of course!" She winced as she took yet another step. "Better than ever!" I could see the tears form in her eyes. She fell. I caught her, she le a tear fall. She winced. "Aw! Carry me!" I held her bridal style. She tried to keep it down, but she was still crying. I knew how much it hurt. Then I saw her foot. I put her on her bed. "You rest."

"Percy, can I have a talk, with you?" I sat down on her bed.

"I am breaking up with you. It isn't meant to be."

"What!"

**(A/N HOHO Cliff hangers! Will update soon. Predictions? Guesses? Tell me!)**


	12. Life Without Living

As soon as I reached my cabin, I locked myself in the bathroom. In the little bathtub, I sat crying. I kept thinking to myself, _the string! The string!_ I heard the gong for dinner. _Why eat? Why live? Why not sit in here until I waste away? Aphrodite, why?_ I kept myself in the tub. I started drooling, and layed back. "I miss her." I uttered the words. They cut me, worse than any swords. "Just one more kiss." I cried. I would rather die in battle, than die from a brokn heart. I could see myself, old and withered. Still, the dream haunted me. Why had I had that dream? It wasn't meant to be. Then what was that red string? I dozed off into a dreamless sleep. I only awoke when an worried Nico stormed in my door. "Percy!" I look away, afraid of how I look after sleeping and crying. For a second I forgot, and wondered why I was in this bathtub, then it hit me. Everytime I thought about it, a bitter taste filled my mouth.

"It's late, why are you in a bathtub?"

"Anna-she-gone!" I tried not to cry, but I couldn't hold it. Nico was shocked.

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Why? She is your sister, you never liked me. No one did, it was all a big joke."

"That's not true!"

"I loved her. So much." I was now numb. I leaned my head back, not bothering to wipe off any drool.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Don't tell her I'm like this."

"I won't." Something about Nico's trot out made me think that he actually cared about what everyone thought was 'An imature crush.' Boy, if they only knew. I got up and took a shower. After all the time I had spent thinking, this one made the least sense. _Maybe, she's mad at me! I could apologize! Act like it never happened! Stay in here!_ I wanted to swim, to dad's place. I ran out, very fast. As soon as I dove in the water, I swam. willing the current to force me farther out. _If only I weren't son of Poseidon, I would drown. Right here, so peaceful._ "Dad!" I screamed, the icy water was the only response. I swam inside his castle. "Percy! How has your day been?"

"Horrible" One of the nymphs retorted away. "Can I talk to the queen?"

"Sure, if your not as rude!" She said under her breath. I followed her into the little room.

"Hello, son of the king."

"Hi, miss."

"You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes."

"Young mistresses! Prepare a table! Give the boy refreshments."

"Thanks" I said as her ladies prepared that. We sat down and ate. She had nectar in a glass.

"Do you wish for some ambrosia?" I nodded for 'no'.

"Oh yes! Young demigod, my apologies, care for anything else?"

"Not hungry." She frowned, maybe because I was starving or I looked like the trip tired me out.

"Fine, suit you as you must. Now why did you want me to talk to you? It's not everyday that a son of Poseidon wants to speak to his wife."

"Sorry, about that. It's just, my dad is the guy in charge, I need parent help." She sat and thought, she was sorta my parent. I really wanted some lady help. Why didn't Annabeth want me?

"Boy, I know little of you. Yet, I know why you come."

"Why?"

"Annabeth. The dream. The string." I gulped.

"Mhm."

"Do not let it wear you down, eat. Then I will soothsay for you." I stuffed lots of food in my mouth, not bothering to look up.

"I'm done!" I said with a mouthful of lettuce.

"Annabeth, she is going through a time of changes. Not knowing wrong or right. I'm afraid, she won't be together with you right now, but later. True love takes time."

"Okay." I said feeling slightly beat down. "I must go, back. To camp."

"Boy, I am always here. Unlike Hera, I admire any child of Poseidon. I will always be your extra mother." She smiled. i realized how lonely she must get, her husband gone. All of her children at war, I was a gift. I smiled back. She turned to her loom, she had been weaving something of gold, brown, red, and many others. "What are you weaving?"

"Life."

"What?"

"Everytime anyone is born, there hair color goes into my weaving. See, there's you, Nico, Thalia, and way back is Poseidon. I looked, my dad had gotten an unusual blue strand. I had raven black hair, Thalia, and Nico the same. "Wow."

"Yes, many people don't understand why hair grows so late in life, it's because I harvest some, for a weaving. So everyone can feel as if they are needed. Without me, we wouldn't be part of a 'bigger picture' I make the bigger picture. You go rest, boy. See you soon."

"Bye, tell dad I said 'hi'"

"Will do." I swam away, willing myself forward, to camp. I dove up, to see the biggest nightmare of my dreams.

**(A/N Did you like it? Are you enraged? Just got 'Son of Neptune' today!) :)**


	13. The Loft

"Can you tell me what you think you're doing?"

"Why?"

"Why are you in _my_ territory?"

"Now we have those?"

"Yes! Get out!"

"You didn't mind anybody else! Why me?"

"You know! For a child of Athena, you sure are stupid!"

"Well, Poseidon was always dumb! Why would you be any diffrent!"

"Get out!"

"Fine! I hope you... drown!"

"Sure! That's going to happen!" She stormed away. I walked out of the lake, since when had it been _my_ lake? That wasn't my worst nightmare, Travis and Connor were splashing around, having loads of fun. Connor kissed her on the cheek! It lasted way to long, he was one who would take more than offered. I was mad, that she would be wearing her navy blue bikini, that I bought her, in my lake, with her new boyfriends. So, I went to the library. I had never been in there before, I only went to run into Annabeth. Making it seem like I was invading her space, like she had done. I sat down and looked around. It was a huge place, with a ceiling bigger than two cabins stuck ontop of each other. They needed all that space! Most of it book shelves, they filled almost up to the ceiling, then I saw it. A loft, so high up. There Annabeth would surely be! I go up, to get there I took a long rout. First I grazed through the'homework' section. Achery, music, family, and so many more subjects were stacked. Then I saw a door, it wasn't very dusty. I opended it, out of itching curiosity. At least 1,000 stairs were there. The passed my feet very urgently, as I grew more impatient with the climb. A attic door, like the one in the big house now lay infront of me. It creaked open with the slightest ease. "Hello?"

The silence was an answer. Another book case was infront of me. "Teen Fiction." Said a sign. I looked at the books: 'The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Gilda Joyce. They looked more recent than the librarian! No tatters or marks on these. I smoothed away there plastic covers. I began to read. Some time passed. I decided that exploring the loft would be a great idea. It was really big, as spread out as the library itself. The bookshelf covered my sight, so I had no idea. "Woah." I said slightly under my breath.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Herkules!"

"Wow! Now tell me who you are or I will scrunch your face so hard that-" We ran into eachother. Rachel looked like she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry!" She embraced me, I almost toppled over.

"You and Annabeth! I was so sad, don't worry."

"Have you said anything?"

"No, it's not that. You know, you looked really hot when you defeated Kronos."

"Uh, thanks." I thought that was weird. Then it hit me, she liked me. I was single. I didn't like her.

"I have to go. Rachel, I am not ready for a relationship." She looked at me.

"It's okay, we can be friends, with minor benifits." She kissed me, I liked Rachel as a friend, the kiss felt wrong. Instead of the kisses I had shared with Annabeth, her lips were cold. Her hand too.

"Khione."

"What! I mean, I don't know what you were talking about."

"You, Khione! What's your angle!"

"Demi-god! You are a fool. Any man would love me, why not you!"

"You are a little spoiled brat."

"What?"

"Daddy's a wind god. You can get whatever you want, everyone loves you. No one does. Love off of fear always fails."

"I will kill you, that is an atvantange! I will never die, but you, young demigod, will!"

"So many centuries will have to suffer! One will prosper, the one with me!" My knife was to her throat, it wouldn't do much. Maybe, I would manage to get Boreas real angry. "You go, I will never speak to you again. We will never have anything. Okay?"

"Fine! We will meet again, Percy." She spit in my face. I held the knife so close, that if she was mortal, I would be cutting her. She exploded and left. I sat panting hard.

"Nice."

"Annabeth? Why are you are here?"

"I saw the whole fight."

"Go kiss Travis, just leave!"

"You have no buisness in that!"

"He's 2 years older!"

"So?"

"I know he's just using you!"

"Since when!"

"Since, this morning! I saw you by the lake. That wasn't love! It was use!"

"He's just a crush, not every couple has to be love! It's like what we had, a crush!"

"What we had wasn't a crush! I know you my whole life, you break up with me randomly. So I could sit in a bathtub, wondering why I am even alive! You were my all! Just a crush, was that really all it was to you?"

"Percy, I didn't know."

"Well, there's no going back now!"

"Percy, I didn't- I- I'm so sorry. All I did to you, playing with your heart. I was just confused, if you loved me. All those dreams, I love you too."

"I don't."

"What?"

"You break up with me, after you come to your senses you come pleading back. I'm not aways going to be here! We are over, there's no going back."

"Please... I know. All of what I did was wrong. If I had knew, sorry doesn't cut it! I am an idiot!" She ran into my arms.

"Don't leave me." She tried a kiss.

"No! Annabeth, it's over." I stormed out. Why hadn't I kissed her, let her use me? I loved her, after all.

** (A/N Hey. So, tell me the amazing predictions! I love to read them. Did you like this chapter?) :)**


	14. Proposel

Why couldn't she see they were playing her, like Apollo's lyre? I turned around, walking slowly. Not for her, but for those books. To explore. My curiosity had gotten the best of me. What, beside Khione, had been up there? Could I stay? I walked, soon by a new attic door I was. "Woah?"

How had it changed? I walked up, I saw a completely diffrent scene. "How, do you dare visit me?"

"What?"

"You, Poseidon's spawn."

"Were am I?"

"Mt. Olympus."

"Hera?"

"NO! Do not compare me to that _goddess!_" She hissed at me. Then I saw.

"Athena?"

"Yes, boy."

"What did you do to Annabeth?" Then it hit me! Her feeling were changed, by Athena.

"I know what she did, I had no part in it. Love is not wise, not like a child of mine."

"Why did she do it, split us up?"

"She did it out of protection. So young, frail, and falling apart."

"Travis, Connor! Why does she love them?"

"She doesn't! You are soulmates, I do not agree, but a fact is fact. Travis, and his brother, they make her feel less lonely."

"Thank you, may I ask why. You helped so many great heros, even the amazing Odysseus, why are you helping me with my love life?"

"Your dad is busy, I grew up with the same problems, we all need people. I care greatly about my daughter, I love her. Look around as you will, dinner is soon." She poofed into thin air. I looked into the large loft. "Woah!" Books lined every wall. Family, that section led me closer. It hall millions of files. 'Percy Jackson' the file was glowing green. I was holding it, about to open it when another came.

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Percy! You can't look into your own future!"

"Who is it?"

"Apollo! Great god of being handsome!"

"Why are you here?""

" I am god of the prophecy. One does not simply look into his own future. Others, maybe. Never yourself."

"Sorry, Apollo. Why is that?"

"You will end up like Luke's mom." His face darkened. "Zeus curse Hades for what he had done. It still haunts me, she looked like a animal I was preparing to shoot. May Castellan, I love her name."

"I am sorry, has Rachel done her duties?"

"Rachel! Ah Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She has been the profit to deliver the hardest prophecies since the great prophecy that you fulfilled this summer."

"I have to go, dinner."

"Goodbye, Perceus Jackson. Talk to you soon."

"Bye!" I smiled, he tried to smile, but is face darkened. He was a prophet, so he must know something. I ran out to the little loft door. Soon, I was at the pavillion. "Hi!" I greeted everyone.

"Hi, Percy!"

"Travis."

"Why so glum?"  
"Why so nosey?" I was sitting close to Thalia and Nico's Nico go down on one knee. The room went silent.

"Thalia will you marry me?"

**(A/N Hi, sorry for the Cliff HANGERS. I know, I'm sorry. :) Any predictions? Reviews? Let me know!)**


	15. SPECIAL PLEASE READ!

** PLEASE READ, SUPER IMPORTANT! Hello, my fanfic'ers. Since, this story is going to drag on and on, I have made a look up my username. This means, I will be updating a little less, but then to the other story. Please! If you have ANY requests for a story, or plot twist PM me! Thanks a lot. And Oh My GODS aren't you hysterical for Percy as a 27 year old! First chapter's up now!**


	16. Annabeth's Room

**Previous Chapter: **The room went silent. Nico got down on one knee. "Thalia, will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say. Yes. Yes! Yes I will. I love you so much."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you!" She jumped up in his arms. They kissed as he spun them around.

"With these plans, Nico, you may sit by Thalia, just this once." Chiron was smiling. The whole dinner, they sat together. Thalia sported her new ring. I saw it. If Anakluskmos was a ring, it would be it. It had a blue crystal stone, rimmed with sea green. Wave lines shaped grooves everywhere. The rest looked like Celestial Bronze. After dinner was over, they couldn't get enough of the other.

"Congratulations!"

"Percy, we want you to be the best man. For the wedding."

"What? Why! I mean 'thanks'. Thalia can I see your ring?"

"Yes, odd question." I looked closer, in the stone, a heart was shaped. In a dim light I could see Annabeth.

"What do you see in the middle?" She examined it.

"Nico."

"Cool. So, if you need any help planning, I will be there."

"Thanks, bro." I looked away stunned. Tears threatened. I was sad. Nico, my older brother person, was getting married, starting a family, moving on. I would miss him. I gave him a hug.

"I-I have to go." My eyes singed. I ran faster than ever to the loft. I prayed for a peaceful place, were I could get my feelings to make sense. I didn't like change. I lifted the little attic door. I saw my least favorite place. After Annabeth had gotten promoted to 'Senior Councilor' She had gotten her own room. Being her position was rare. She had been there 11 years. Gone on 5 quests, and had received the greatest laptop ever. I slept in the main room, but I loved that room. Mine was decked with water walls. A sea water bed was in the end of the room. It was an oval room. A big bar table made out of Greek granite. A line of cups that fill up, with what ever you want. The best part is the book wall. Lots of seniors from the early years had written journals, they were amazing. Annabeth's looked so different. At first all I saw was a small room. It was really small. A stair case led down. I went down, which was stupid. It revealed the biggest room ever. All the walls were lined with either: Books, maps, planners, calendars, crayons, pictures, or a bed. The eating section was tiny, as the study overflowed into it. I was greatly concealed by a huge book. I read the title. 'The Odyssey' I was amazed. This was the original. I heard noises. I walked farther. "Annabeth, I love you."

"Cool."

"Listen to me!"

"No! I am reading!"

"Really? You want to go there!"

"No! Please!" I saw him raise his hand, to hit her. I ran out and punched him.

"Stay... away... from her!" I pushed him down to the floor.

"Make me!" I uncapped Riptide. I held it to his neck.

"Touch her, and I will see you dead!" He ran out, faster than ever.

"How many times has he hit you?"

"Many. He just made me feel less lonely." She wiped a tear.

"Come grab a bite to eat." She led me to a eating crook.

"Peanut butter sandwiches is all I've got."

"I like peanut butter, not as much as Tyson, but hey, It's fine." She laughed thinking about Tyson.

"Did you see Nico and Thalia?"

"No, I skipped dinner."

¨ "Oh, well Nico proposed to Thalia. She said 'yes'"

"That's, great."

"I'm not exited. Thinking about what we're going to do with out them. How we are leaving, we'll just be another two campers. Who made a tiny dent."

¨ "You look starved."

"Not hungry, dinner was big."

"I sure am!"

"Do you want to go out?"

"Sure, I'll get my knife." We set out, I was heading for the van, she trailed me. I turned on the radio, as I drove it got darker.

"Were do you want to go?"

"You choose."

I headed to the farthest coffee shop. I could smell the amazing scents of tea, coffee, donuts, and Satyrs.

"Are we still going to be friends?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"It would be easier just to act like it. Never talk, let's face it. You, a brilliant genius, me a lousy sea god spawn."

"Don't say that."

"We both know it!"

"What do want?" A grumpy old Satyr was standing wanting our order.

"Two de-café coffees. And a 6 pack, for you."

"Well, thank you!" He walked away with a goofy smile on his face. The typical Satyr trot was even more jumpy.

**(A/N Hi PEOPLES! Any predictions? Did you check out my continual? LOVE YOU GUYS!)**


	17. The Coffee Disaster

"You sure know your way with people." I said, usually I wouldn't have said that, but she had just told me that we shouldn't be friends, and didn't want anything to do with me. I was trying to make conversation.

"I had experience in San Fransisco."

"Cool." I didn't know why I was giving her the sarcastic shoulder, I just wasn't up for talking. She looked at me, I felt like a grumpy old guy. I was only 16. My birthday! It was tommorow. Like anyone would notice, I wasn't known at camp. Sure, some kids knew me as 'Kid Who Stole Zeus's Lightning bolt.' That was a long time ago, they all left camp, taking my coolness, either that or they died in the titan Kronos's uprising, which took a lot of campers. Annabeth brought me popularity, which was gone. I was a complete loser. As soon as we got our coffees. I messed it up.

"Your birthday is tommorow."

"No, it isn't." I smirked at her, like my sarcastic commment was hilarious.

"That seaweed brain of yours forgot?" Now that was irritating. I gritted my teeth, I had to be nice to a lady. I willed my coffee to stir, I didn't know I was willing the whole place's liquid to stir. Annabeth's coffee sprouted up in her face, I knew it was scolding, I cooled it down, but only a little.

She jumped up ianger, all I could hear was the blood flushing through my head. "You idiot! You did this on perpose!" She stormed out.

"Annabeth, please, come back!" The Satyr was right next to me, followed by his family, 5 auruas and 3 Satyrs.

"Whoa, man, you messed up!"

"Shut up!" I said as I ran out, the little four note tune jingled. I was out by the car, she was in there. Pouting, and obviously un-happy with my decision of spilling the coffee. I had messed up, but we weren't friends, so I told myself not to care. I did care, why couldn't she see that? I knew this would be the last time we talked.

"Sorry, Annabeth." I knew sorry didn't cut it. What would? Now was not the time, but I realized it would be my only chance. I stopped the car, I grabbed her wrist, willing her to run with me. After the hills, we met the sea. I kept running, us in a little air bubble.

"Stop this!" I ran her almost 30 feet underwater. What I was doing wasn't like, but I didn't care. Soon we were in the bubble. she was forced to stare at me.

"If you go, the water pressure will kill you, now talk to me. Why have you been so mean lately?"

"Percy, I really don't think you can talk about being mean, when you trapped me in an air bubble, when escaping will lead to certain death."

"I needed to talk to you, it was the only way." I was silent, I didn't like to be mean, I just wanted to talk. After minutes of silence, which seemed like hours, I went over to her. I summoned luke warm water, and wiped her face, from the moca. She seemed to not mind, so I continued. I wiped off her make up, so she was completley natural. If we were still dating I would have kissed her, so, I still did. Our lips met, I felt her close her eyes, just for a goodbye. I didn't want it to be goodbye.

"Take me home. This never happened. To me, you are nothing. Sadly, you will always be something."

"You're talkig like your mom."

"What?"

"So wise, so amazing, so beautiful."

"Oh my gods! Percy!" She was cackling, I didn't know I was funny, I was serious. I grinned, only so she wouldn't stop smiling. Soon her smile faded.

"This isn't right. I broke up with you, don't act ike it didn't happen. We can't be seen, I don't want to talk to you! Bring me back, though, I will always-" She stopped her self. I sighed as I silently hurried us up to the surface. I began almost running to the car, I was fed up. The ocean spoke to me in my head._ Beware, true love has obsticales, harder than any quest, hero._ I shooed it away, true love shmoo love. It didn't exist.

**(Did I ruin Percabeth? Sorry, still amazing story! No, yes? Thanks for the reviews, making Athena happy!)**


	18. Dreaming and the Nymph Wall

Wow, true love wasn't really on my mind, was this what it was? I wanted someone like Penelope, in the Odyssey, who would wait eternity just to be with me again. I wanted my wedding feelings to last 3,000 years, too. I wanted to marry someone perfect, so I visited Iris, she could tell me. I took my car, ready for a road trip, sadly, I couldn't just leave. had to go to camp. As soon as I walked in my cabin, I passed out. My cabin has always looked this way, but at that moment I was now aware of all the new details. As always, it was a rectangular room, with another opening, the dreaded 'Seniors Room' only I was allowed in there. No fun. There was 7 bunk beds, though only 1 was in use. Mine had familiar crinkles were my feet would lay. On the walls, bright blue colors spread, creating new art by the second, not only was it cool, but it was natural. Hands of Nymphs spread, there fingers every so delicately sweeping away one color, easily replacing it with their own shade of blue. My fountain, with many coins, for Iris messages, I had no one to message. As I was still analizing the wonderful walls, a dim spot hit my eye. I turned on my lamp, so the whole room shone. My lamp was lighting up the dim spot that was Annabeth's picture. Tears rimmed my eyes. This was the first birthday present I had received, from her.

It was her as a 14 years old. I was with her, my dazed expression was along with the late hour, the clock marked. It was a sleep over, we had taken the picture in front of the nymph wall. I looked deeper into the wall, I saw a faint outline of the same thing, though it looked somehow different. I had more posture, and she was wearing something that curved along with her, obviously grown up, body. She was gripping me, in a more loving way, but was it me? The girl was taller, and the boy had messy hair, that bent and spiked, not like mine.

Why had that only occurred me now? As I was dozing off? As I thought that, I fell asleep. My dream started with me. I was driving. I looked as old as the night I went to bed. I saw myself, no more. Then, it shifted. Annabeth was in her room. Sobbing into her book, I saw the cover, "Percy Jackson: Volume 3 : Biography."

"Where is the happy ending! Mom? You LIAR!" She went into full tears.

"Where is my prince in shining armor!" I wanted so badly to run in there, pick her up,reassure her I was here.

"This is my last chance, gods forbid, it not working, would crush me." She cried but soon left. My dream kept shifting. Now I was in the Hades cabin. There sat Nico, and Thalia. Together, they sat, slowly embracing the other, in true despair, Thalia talked.

"If the gods don't want it-"

"Stop it, we are, and will always be, in love. One god is enough."

"Nico, I just want my dad to walk me down the aisle! I want to be normal, forget that my dad will watch me get married, and die! I want my dad to give you a stern look as you take my hand! I want the talk he gives me, telling me how I am his little girl!" She wiped away her tears.

"Well, Thalia. We have to ask your dad." He crept closer.

"And, you know, as long as we are on this earth, I will do everything in my will to protect you, and give you anything." He kissed her. She turned to him. As she put her hands on his shoulders, and sink down into the bed. After two claps of his hand the lights dimmed. I felt the sheets pull over them as she wrapped her arms around of him, to sleep. The Hades cabin wasn't big, So a snug feeling fell over them. I awoke. I ran to the Hades cabin, bolting the door open. They had just woken up, Thalia's hair was messy, and different from anything. Nico looked disoriented and was grinning, how did I look?

"Who am I going to be in your wedding?"

"Well, Percy, I don't know-" Thalia looked confused.

"You will be the Best Man." Nico was straight forward, and still snuck in a mischievous grin.

"Honey, that means-"

"Never mind! I will be the best man, I will."

"Okay, you also will be walking with Annabeth." The room went silent. I was shocked, sadly I wasn't sad, I was happy.

"Thanks. It means allot."

"What?"

"I will leave, to visit Iris, wish me luck."

"Good luck. Percy, you are like family, so whatever happens with Annabeth, you will always be welcome. I smiled, I walked out the door, with my bags. As soon as I got in my car, I felt nice, and warm. I turned around to see something so un expected , I screamed. Annabeth, in the back. She was passed out, and obviously tired. I drove off. What was I thinking? Was she going with? I hadn't planned for it, yet I had nothing against it. A couple, leaving for Seattle, only to speak to Iris, that was normal.

**(What's going to happen? Did you love The THALICO in this? Love your faces! Review, make Zeus himself go to Thalia's wedding.) :)**


	19. On the Boat Watch out for Percabeth

After two hours of driving, I was in my destination, no, not Seattle, but the docks. I rented a boat, and carried Annabeth to it. She was waking up, I had to move fast. I felt guilt, I was kidnapping her, and bringing her to Iris. I had to know, I remembered my dream, obviously, she wasn't. I couldn't listen to Athena, she was right, but sadly, I wasn't right. Loyalty, to m friends, I knew Annabeth needed me, Aphrodite was willing us together. I needed to visit dad's queen, she was very helpful. After two hours of soft travel, we were to the place of Poseidon's kingdom. I made the waves still, so Annabeth wouldn't be hurt. I swam down to talk to her, I hoped she wasn't busy. As I entered the small weavestresses room, I was greeted by Athena.

"So foolish!"

"Exuse me?"

"Your stupid love games! I am much wiser, and give you my blessing. You still can't listen!"

"Athena, please-" I don't where my angle was, I was trying to reason with a stuborn goddess. It was like persuing a rock to move, alone. Now that was foolish.

"Don't 'Please' me! I have made up my mind! You aren't to be with Annabeth! Bringing her in danger!"

"I could suffucate you, in an instant!"

"I am immortal, you can do nothing!"

"I have more control over water, than you!" I was right, Athena had a different aura, she was punching me with words, and had a temper, like Poseidon.

"Remember Arakne! I killed her with shame! Look what I could do to you!"

"I am not testing you! You pick on me, like a spoiled brat! You can't get whatever you want! You truely are stupid!" Her face looked very red, I could feel her blood, no not blood, boiling. I guess she couldn't tolerant being told 'no'.

"I will let you go, boy. Just remember, I am, and will always be more powerful. I am not stupid, I am wise!" She erupted, leaving a note. I bothered not to read it, I brought it along. As I swam up, I could see the boat, it started moving. I willed the ocean to power me up. Soon, I jumped up on the boat. Annabeth was inraged, as she sped.

"Did you forget me?" I smirked, still I could see her rage breaking. A smile, she washiding it, but the idea made her laugh.

"Never would, Seaweed brain." I laughed, usually I would be angry, but no. I was so happy.

"Were are we going, captain?" She smiled so bright, I could feel her smile warming my heart.

"Iris, her place."

"Exited, as ever!" She came over to me, hadn't seen her, not her eyes. She took my hand and led me over, I was so scared. She held me close, for a second, I thought it was her. She wasn't hugging me like always, her eyes were gold.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"I wish I could fool you."

"Why?"

"Annabeth's in, sleeping." She wiped away a tear.

"Whatever happened to true love?"

"It still is." I reasurred her, yet, even I knew it was fading.

"Yes, it is so hard! I can't do anything to help you!" I felt my heart sink, deeper than Tartarus. I could feel tears, I held it back. I knew she saw through me. Why was I even trying? I just let her walk over to me, she was very tall, I only reached her neck.

"Don't cry, it will sort out, I will let you go to Iris. You know, you and me, we are very alike, Percy. We both are struck with worry, as we watch our lovers slowly fall apart. With me, it's every one. Millions of people pray for help, what can I do?" I realized Aphrodite was in a dilemma, she couldn't help, with her one job. She could only watch as all the men she had demigods with, go crazy wishing for her love. Did that mean Annabeth was going crazy? Likely, no, but her heart was. I felt bad, or was that just her aura, I was already thinking how beautiful she was, it would all go away, after she left.

"I need to talk to Annabeth, make this right."

"Okay, good luck. Save yourself, before it's too late." She smiled, I could see the golden tears rimming her emrald eyes, she changed, morphing. Now she looked like the definition of the most beautiful girl in the world. Her emrald eyes were light, and carefree, her cheek bones stuck out. She had dimples, and they looked like induvidjual smiles. She was glowing, really. I was overwhelmed by her beauty, and before I said goodbye she was gone. The warm feeling crept, it was almost sunset. I walked into Annabeth's room.

"Hey, Annabeth, wake up."

"I'm awake."

"Dinner is soon."

"Okay, please, leave me."

"Come out in five minutes. I halted the boat. I had brought a grill. Annabeth's favorite food was Greek Pizza. Annabeth came out of the brown door, it had engraved sailor's lore. She was wearing the prettiest shirt on her. It said Camp Half Blood, she was wearing an amazing pair of striped shorts, with as little make-up as possible. It looked like she wasn't trying, but I thought she looked fine, besides we would be traveling all day.

"Hey, let's eat." She was attracted to the meal. I had also gotten ketchup. I was alwas a weird eater, no one coullnld make fun of me for it, because I sat alone. WIth Annabeth, I suddenly got nervous, but I needed it. I was dabbing my ketchup on the pizza, as she tried to make little to no conversation.

"So, why is this your favorite food?"

"You really want to hear?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled, was this my loyalty trait?

"Okay." She sighed.

"I was traveling with L-luke and Thalia for many years. Our meals were usually french fries or granola bars. The day we made it to camp, it was the first day I had slept in a real bed, and I was exausted. That night at dinner, we had Greek Pizza, Athena claimed me. The whole room cheered, that was the only moment for a long time that I felt important. It didn't take me long to know that I was weak link in our trio. At camp, I had a family. No more challenges." She breathed deep.

"I suppose, you didn't want to hear that, right?"

"N-no that was great." I was silenced.

"Man, wouldn't it be great to eat underwater?" She was tempting me. It was all I wanted to do. We were becoming best friends, I knew it. After we talked about it for five minutes, I grabbed our food and plummeted down. She had to follow, the pizza was so great. She grabbed me, as we fell. In our little bubble, I shifted, making us a table and stools. We were on the ocean floor. It dried to our wish. We sat down.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"Meh, I guess." I smiled, then I knew we weren't ready to ignore each other. Why should we? I threw an onion at her, because I hated onions. I smiled playfully.

"Seaweed brain! Never challenge me!" She then threw the biggest piece of tomato ever at my face. She grinned as my face was stained with the fruit. I took a big glob of pizza sauce and smeared her face with it. She did the same, with onions. A seahorse swam in and nibbled on my face. _Hey, master, she is a cute one!_ The little horse whinied in delight. _Got any, um, what are those things?_

_ Onions. Real gross!_

_ Master, may I have them?_

_ Sure, eat the girls!_ The seahorse swam to Annabeth's piece, that was resting on some dry coral, and ate it. She opened her mouth in fake anger. Her scowl morphed into a smile.

"The best face wash, pizza sauce!"

"Want to wash off?"

"How?"

"You change into a swim suit, in the corner I'll do the same, then we go swimming. She dove behind the small rock, I stood my back facing her, and that's how I showed her my underwear, unwillingly.

**(Cute? UG? Love it, or hate it, rate it! Making Persephone happy? Yes!) :)**


	20. Apollo's Visit

I knew, if I had a choice, I wouldn't! Annabeth sat behind the mound of dry coral, and I turned. It was stupid of me, but I really didn't care. As I undressed, she talked.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course! Only the best."

"Oh, Percy! You forgot my-" She turned around still fully in her bikini, and saw me. In my underwear. I turned my head, and saw her face. It was a mixture of pure laughter and confusion.

"Wow, um, Percy."

"Very funny! Turn around!" She laughed even harder, now she was sprawling, gasping for air. She was hollering, it would have been funny, except it was me. I laughed and was cracking up, like her. She couldn't stop, so I just turned her around and undressed fully. My shorts were on, when she got up, crying.

"Aha ha!" She was done, her eyes were tear-filled her face was red. It looked like she had found that pretty funny.

"Oh, Annabeth!"

"Ahahaha, that was fun. Let's go swimming!" I grabbed her hand, and we swam into the water. She was slow, but it was nice. At every animal, she pointed in awe. We were close to my favorite part of the ocean. It was a coral rotunda, with lots of fish. There is an old myth that says if true love is there, the fish will sing, as the couple dances. I wanted to test that. It got really cold, as we were nearing the rotunda. She held me closer, and started shaking. I held her. I could have easily warmed the water, but I liked holding her. It felt right. The water warmed. I created an air bubble around the little rotunda. She sat down, and looked around. I looked in desperation at the fish. The oldest fish nodded, which I didn't think fish could. I thought of a song. Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you'.

"May I have this dance?" asked her, she looked confused.

"S-sure." She got up and held my hand, I led into the middle. She looked down, I avoided her look.

"There's no music."

"Think of some, illusions!"

"Funny." She smiled. I held her closer, I could hear the mother fish in my head. _Closer! You know what to do!"_

_ I can't!_

_ Percy! You can!_ I held her hand, she gripped it tight. The music started. We stood slow dancing. I thought of a new song. 'Here's to Us'. The music played and we sped up. I laughed and she twirled. During the loudest chorus of the makeshift fish muse, I lifted her up in the air and spun her around. She laughed as I twirled her higher, then I threw her. She screamed, I caught her. As I lifted her down, our lips met. I lowered her, as the kiss lasted.

"We aren't ready to forget."

"Maybe just this trip, nothing else. When we get back to camp, it's over."

"I agree. Let's make this dance last, okay?" I nodded. She lay her head on my chest, and mine on hers. The music slowed, and we swayed. I had an urge to grin, even if it only could last so long, it was here, right now.

"Let's go back."

"Sure. Seaweed brain." She grinned. I chased her out. We swam like that for a while, until I caught her. She hugged me, and, just ike our first kiss, in an underwater bubble, we kissed. Every time we kissed, I had the same reaction. A spark ignited in me, as our lips met. I would close my eyes. I liked the spark, not like a Zeus spark. It made me feel so powerful, like I had drunk a million energy drinks. I grabbed her delicate hand, floating us up. We broke the surface, 100 feet away from our boat. We playfully swam. Annabeth reminded me of a joyful puppy, with her loving family. She was giggling, and looked exited.

"Why so exited, WIseGirl?"

"Well, tonight is a special night!" As soon as we got on the deck, she ran and got her towel. She ran to the boat front, and sat perched on her towel.

"What is it?"

"It's a lunar eclipse. There has only been a few in my life. One when-" She stopped herself. She sat down, and lowered her head.

"Let's watch." I came over, and sat. The whole hour we sat and waited was fun.

"We should kiss, as the moon is covered. We might have some privacy. For four seconds, we could be alone."

"You always have the best ideas." She seemed happy with my answer, so she sat back in my lap. I held her. Then the moon eclipsed. It was all turning black. We touched noses as it peered in, and shared the kiss. It was all going good, until a bright light hit us. I squinted. It was Apollo.

"Hey!"

"Umm, Apollo. This is a lunar eclipse. Aren't you supposed to be blocking Artemis?"

"Annie! So uptight! Just like your mother." He got up, and kissed her hand.

"Apollo, please. I have a boyfriend." She clinged on to my arm. I held her. My face was hot, I was her boyfriend.

"Oh, Annie! I don't want to get with you, it was a gesture of loyalty! Your man here knows allot about that!" I couldn't believe that a dimbo like this, was a god. Of poetry? He had as much art in him, as a donkey! I held my mouth shut.

"Oh! Little Percy here doesn't get me! Hereth is my best poetry!" He laughed at his joke.

"I must get going! Annabeth, eagles have good omens for you!" He smiled a rock star smile, and flew away. I huffed.

"It's late, we should go to bed."

"So tired." We crawled into our separate beds, in different rooms. In my dream I was climbing a tower, to a figure. We met, at our lips. She was in white. Soon our little figure went from a tower, to a room. They all waited in anticipation. I spun her. Until we fell over. The dream shifted. It was Hepheastus.

"Hey, boy! I have to make this quick!"

"What?"

"Nothing. My dad, big almighty Zeus, needs to come to the wedding. How? You! Talk to him, go to Olympus. Good luck boy, you're in for a suprise!" It all faded, and it was about 3.

"Percy?" The door opened. It was Annabeth. She came to lay down, and I made the ocean crazy, by accident. She fell into my arms. Our faces only inches away.

"Stay with me, I am scared." She lay cradled in my arms. We fell asleep together.

**(Sorry! All the Percabeth! Remember to check out the continual! Percy is 27 and it's in this story. Make Demeter happy, review!) :)**


	21. Death's Hand

It was awkward, but in an amazing way. I was awake, most all of the night, drifting in and out of a daze. Every hour or so, Annabeth would jolt and whimper, I held her. At the early hours in the night, she woke in tears. She turned, so we were in hugging position. Soon she turned. I slept a hour, and awoke with her jolting. If I had been with anybody else, I would have pushed them out, as soon as they jolted. With Annabeth, I could feel her pain, and fear. I knew how that was, I thought it was just a nightmare, until it was 5. She started shaking. It was hysterical. She walked out, in sleep. She ran to the edge, and jumped over

. She screamed. I had to run, the ocean was crazy, I could barely control it. I dove down. I was struggling. She was sinking, fast. She hit the ground, her head first, on coral. Blood gushed down her face. I dried the section. She was unconsious. I lifted her up, much like a baby. I tended to her for atleast a hour.

"Don't leave me." I stuttered.

"One thing always seems to bring you back. I love you." Unlike the hospital, her eyes didn't flutter open, and warmth didn't restore in my chest.

"Please!" A figure in all black robes came.

"Death?"

"You are not wise."

"Who are you?"

"I am Hades, Nico's father."

"Is she d-dead?"

"No, she will be awake soon."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"Nico. The wedding. Though, I do not agree, love is not my department. That is Aphrodite."

"Are you going?"

"Yes, Nico is my only son, as hard as it is to say, I love him. He is the one to pass down the DiAngelo name. His mother was brilliant, I see so much of her in him."

"So, why are you here?"

"My ignorant brother, oh lord of the sky almighty, refuses. Thalia, she is devestated. It is your job to make him go. That will be the smallest of your challenges."

"How? All these gods are telling me to do the same thing! All I care about is her! I have enough problems!" I gestured torward the lifeless shell of Annabeth.

"Stop being so egoistic! The biggest hero of the new generation, and you refuse to care? Annabeth, well, I could take her. Fields of Punishment, oh yes! I can see it!" I grabbed him by his shirt, or capes.

"You even dare lay a finger on her, and you will see no quests fulfilled!"

"Tempered, like your father. Just as wise as Hermes. We'll see what will happen. Your loyalty will rip you in pieces, I will watch. Be on good terms with me, Jackson." He vanished. I stood, stunned. Now I was working for the gods, to overwin Zeus's invitation to the wedding. A thought ocurred, why? No one was ever going to do such a thing for me. So, why should I? That was only selfish thihinking. Nothing a true hero would say. Hades's words rang in my ears. Did this minor quest mean anything? I was too hard in thought to see Annabeth stirring.

"Percy."

"Annie?"

"D-don't call me that." She smirked through her obvious state of pain. She tried to laugh, but just failed.

"Help me, Seaweed brain. My leg it hurts. Just lift me up." She led me through. A real daughter of Athena, leading and straight forward.

"Okay, Annie. You okay?" I helped her rest on a peice of coral, and examined. She twisted her knee, cut her forhead, and took a hit to the ribs.

"Percy, thanks. What's wrong with me?"

"Well, a few bruised ribs, cut forehead, and a twisted knee. Also a hard sense of attitude!" I laughed with her.

"I'll live? Great. Help me to the surface, one thing will heal this."

"What's that?"

"Hot chocolate and all the books." I lifted her up, so her arms were forced around my neck. I felt almost natural in this position. All until she screamed in pain. I helped her up, fast, and rested her on the deck.

"My leg!" I could see the problem. Her leg seered green ooze. I made her a bed, and she fell asleep. I wasn't sure how, but after I gave her painkillers she laughed and fell into a slumber. A man with black hair and emerald capes dipped out of the cool navy water. His eyes glowed in the misty moonlight. Everything he touched came back into the finest state.

"Hello." He smiled, but his beard gave it away.

"Hermes?" The man perked at the name.

"No, I am Zeus. The Lord of The Sky."

"Hello, Zeus."

"I know you have a matter to discuss with me."

"Thalia, you, the wedding."

"Boy, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I want it to be an oath, that cannot be broken! Swear on the almighty River Styx?"

"Shhh! You're going to wake Annie! I swear on the River Styx." As soon as we shook hands, the whole night sky erupted, in a supernova of light. I squinted, but soon the night sky changed. We were in a meadow, basking in the moon. No light could ruin the sceen. No houses, buildings, or obnoxious super novas lined the sky. It was black as Nico's sword.

"I brought us here, frozen in time. Only for our eyes." He swept his hand across the patch of air. I only knew by the gust of heavenly scented rose pedals that followed his hand. A delightful picture filled everything.

"This is the day. The day my little girl turns into a women. The day I, king of Olympus, suprise all." He sped forward to the moment Thalia walked sadly down the aisle, hiding her obvious dissapointment. A man in a baby blue tux, and a white braclet in his hand swoops down and walks with her. Right before he hands her away, he stops.

"I will save that for later."

"Uncle, that is amazing." He nodded.

"Not all. I fear she will hate me by then, give her hints. Promise it!"

"Yes."

"I will let Annabeth live. I am feeling soft."

"Thanks." And before I knew it, I was safe in my boat. Annabeth was moaning, and obviously in pain.

"Hey, Seaweed brain. Help?" I got down to her leg. I wish I had taken that class on first aid for demigods. Which was allmost everything from burns to death. I looked at her, and remembered. It was in the hospital, she was going on and on, about her brothers. I wasn't listening. Until she pointed to something. As I thought more, it was about my thumb. It had a scar, it still did. It looked like a swift curb. I winced as I thought how I had gotten it. Unlike many of my other heroic scars, this one was from me. I was 14 when I went to bed, the Minotaur horn laying with me, I cut my thumb, and Annabeth had to drag me out of bed, and slap me awake. I would never slap Annabeth, so I was hopeless in that field. In the hospital, she pointed to the scar and said, "If I'm ever bleeding, just remember this. Left, soap, right, nope."

I thought. She meant her pockets. I, very dislexic, took the right one. I held the test tube with a bitter green liquid, and poured it on her leg. She winced. And then slouched back. She then curled over, I really thought she was just sleeping, until the gagging came. She lurched over me, and barfed up, what was big enough for all 6 immortal gods, from Kronos's stomach times 2. I don't do very well with gross stuff. I went to the side of the boat. I lurched over, and felt Greek pizza, juice, and other things spill out of my mouth. I winced in pain. I was sick, as a dog. I wanted to be a little kid again. Curl into my mom's lap, feel her warm tea, as I felt hot and feverish. Start crying, and her pick me up in her arms, and feel her cool hands, cooing to my demand of tears. Feel the soft Bugs Bunny pillow hit my head and be met by sleep. I was all alone in the ocean. I dove down. The sickness and fever obviously vanishing, not fastly.

As I arose from the water, the nice safe home, almost like my mom's arms, I felt all the sickness rush into my vains. I grew very un-steady. As I looked on the boat, I was helped by a dark skinned hand. Only the hand of Thanathos. Death.

**(Hey, Demigods! Sorry, I haven't ben posting, end of school and all got up to me! During Summer I'll try. Happy, sad? How did you feel? love the reviews! Making Hera happy!)**


	22. Visiting Iris

Any day you are sick is bad. But, when you're sick, and Death just touched your hand, cooing you onto a boat, that sucks. The thought of Annabeth gone, was too much. Drowning wasn't an option. So, I stuck it out. I let out a whimpered cough, to show him my weakness, I wasn't in any mood for battle. I looked at him, he showed no pity. I took my eyes away.

"I feel you, brother."

"Exuse me?"

"You know, I feel your pain."

"Okay, wait, she is dead?" I was numb, so the tears held.

"No. But, are you?" I never thought I would die.

" I was joking! Sorry, not funny." He sighed. I guessed that being Death wasn't pleasant. I sighed in retreat.

"Why are you here? I have done enough for you gods! For goodness's sakes! You are immortal, stop being so lazy!" I snapped. At Death, a horrible idea. He didn't get angry.

"I'm not a big god. When I got trapped, and your friend had to release me, I wished I could die. Ah, the preciousness of life. I hate to be he guy who ends it." My mouth felt dry.

"I'm so sorry. Nothing you can do when you're immortal. So, why are you here?"

"I'm here because being Death itself is hard. And, you look like you need some real comforting."

"That's not weird at all."

"I know, but you don't see Zeus parolling in here, trying to comfort his nephew. I am like your second uncle. Hades and all, we are connected. So, now I am your Uncle Death. I will comfort you." I nodded my head. I never thought that in some way, I am like Annabeth's grandpa. We try not to think like that. The Aphrodite kids are the only ones who will ever date in full pleasure. Since, she was born from ocean foam. That means in Poseidon's territory. So, like my dad's weird spawn, it's like dating a fish. Wrong. Gods don't have DNA, so we forget.

"Okay, so comfort me. Tell me that it's going to be okay, pat my back. Do all the normal things.

"Here, this will comfort you more." He swept his hand across blank sky. The olive traced smell of Greek Pizza filled everything. It was a little scene. Two people my age were lounging somewhere with no care in the world except the other. The guy grabbed a peice of pizza out of her mouth. They broke out in laughter. I had never seen them before.

"Who's that?"

"Well, you see the girl?"

"Yes?"

"You will know at some point. Not now, I can't tell."

"Great." The scene made me happy. I would never forget that. My heart felt some regret in it. Like leaving behind someone, I knew that I had never met her or him, but I had the emotions. It was missing. But it had never been there. Annabeth got up, with trouble. And Death was gone. I grabbed her. I smiled.

"Seaweed brain! Get me to bed. I am fine. My ankle hurts, though. Thanks for giving me the wrong tube." I smiled awkwardly.

"Dyslexia! Believe me, no one here got to win there."

"I didn't know you were so un-steady with vomit!"

"I can't deal with it! Never have. My stomach feels bad. It hurts."

"Calm down. We'll both get some sleep." She led me to bed, and limped over to the next cot. As soon as the pillow hit my head, I was out. woke up in the morning. I lurched over and let my guts spill. I rushed to find the Ambrosia, and quickly endulged in some. I felt much better. Annabeth woke up. I got some in her, as soon as she had calmed down her stomach. She stood up, and walked along with barely any limp. As soon as I saw the little hut, I knew Iris was there. Maybe it was the huge rainbow logo. Maybe it was her. I docked quickly. I rushed over to her, she had open arms, inviting a polite hug. I hugged her. She was nice, like a grandma. Her words made me feel calm. She gave us some organic food. We sat and drank chai tea. I sipped fast burning sips. Eager to make her spill her prophecy.

"Now, I need to talk two eyes with Percy over here! Don't worry I won't take long." She laughed and led me over.

"Hello, ms. Iris."

"Keep your pants on!" She laughed. Her face grew dark. "I know why you're here. I can't tell you much."

"Tell me all I can here."

"Be patient. In all things. Annabeth is stuborn. All I can do for you is give you this." She handed me a burlap sack. Full of empty pictures.

"Confused? Don't be. As time goes on, they will fill. Look at this one." It was a visible picture. Annabeth laying there, eating Greek Pizza. On the boat. I hugged her, and we left. I had never been more eager in my life to get on with life.

**(Hey DEMIGODS! Going to camp? Answer in the comments who you think the girl is?If you get it right, sneak peek!) **


	23. The Ride Back

As we got on the boat, all sadness left me. Which was new, suddenly, I felt so powerful. Like I could stop a typhoon, which, I could. I grabbed her hand and got her on the boat. That night, we sat, watching the little sunset find it's den, on the huge ocean. She got into her swimming suit, and brought out mine. I quickly changed, and walked out of the small bathroom. She laughed at my blue shorts, they were my size, but a baby blue. I hugged her from behind, and threw her into the water. I followed. The water was cool on my skin. I found her, and then spun her around. I led her down into the little rotunda. The music was a sweet nmelody that rang in my ears. The fish were all broadcasting their small little parts of the chorus. She grabbed my shoulders, I, her waist. We swayed in some odd motion I had never danced before, at least, this way. She laughed, a little. I smiled. She frowned. I was set in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want this to go. I want to make a promise."

"Yes?"

"If we both turn 25, and aren't in relationships, find me. If I'm taken, steal me away, stop at nothing. GIve me what I want. Promise?"

"I want a promise, too. No lying. If something is wrong, don't lie."

"Promise."

"Promise." We swam up, soon after. Up onto the boat, we were both tired, and retired in all things.

"If you have any nightmares, my bed is always open." She smiled halfheartedly, with good intentions. And sure enough, I had a nightmare.

I was wearing a tattered outfit, and looked like I had lost a couple pounds, I couldn't afford to. A Saints sweatshirt, and plaid shorts, that were just a little to big. I was surrounded by a white oblivion. A high pitched voice rang out from a part way to more oblivion, and in the little room, sat Aphrodite. Godly golden tears streamed down, as she hugged a book. Who was she talking to? "No, no,no! I don't want to wait all through the pain. Why can't love be easy?" I was awoken. Was she talking about me? I would soon find out. I creeped into Annabeth's room, she was sobbing into her sleeve. When I walked in I startled her out of the sob.

"We're going to bed." I said to her. She was outer, and I was inner. Pushed aside the creaky wall, with a fraction oif the pillow wasn't the most enjoyable experience. Soon, I drifted off. In that dream, I saw Aphrodite looking into the book. It was us. My theory was right.

"Hey, Aphrodite?"

"Percy!"

"What's the matter?" But, I already knew.

"Nothing much, sit down have some coffee." As she said that a little coffee table apeared, with two cups of coffee. I sat down with her, and drank some of the coffee. It tasted like my perfect coffee, which was hot chocolate.

"It's good, no?" I nodded, my mouth full of the stuff.

"Percy, about those pictures Iris gave you, I need them."

"No. Sorry, Aphrodite, I can't."

"Oh, Percy, it's best."

"Sorry, but I have to slip out of this one." She nodded, but her golden emerald eyes glowed a brassy orange with flames. I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. I saw her reading. The book must not have been good, because she threw it on her bed.

"Was it not good?" I asked. She looked startled, and stood up and punched me in the face. I grabbed my cheeks, as she saw it was me. Blood dribbled down my nose.

"Seaweed Brain! Why did you do that? I'm so sorry!" She grabbed my cheek, and felt the welts.

"Annabeth, why did you punch me?"

"I-I didn't know, please forgive oh, that needs ice!" She put a cold lump of ice on my cheek, that healed it right away.

"Oh, My Wise Girl, your ways always puzzle me." I kissed her cheek.

"Lay down, you idiot." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." She laughed.

"Tell me about the wedding."

"Percy, what do you want to know?" I propped myself up on my arms.

"Your dress, the make-up, everything!" I laughed. She turned off the light and took a deep breath.

"Thalia is stressed, but how can you not be? She has found someone who she would like to spend forever with. The dresses are a suprise, even I don't know. I'm the maid of honor. I'll be walking with you. I've found my shoes. They are black, like ink. The best part of the whole thing will be, after the long Greek wedding, the kiss. How the lips will meet, smiling, and hopfully crying. Watching my big sister become someone else's. I can't wait for the day that I'm standing in here position. Wait! The wedding's next week!" She then fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after. When we woke up, she jumped out of bed. I followed her, up to the boat's edge. She jumped off, and I followed. We swam with the boat for hours, until we met the boat dock. I took our stuff, and loaded the car. She got in.

"I really love swimming."

"Well, would Athena agree with that?"

"Probably not. But, hey what does she ever agree with?"

"True, my dad would be dissapointed in me if I didn't like swimming."

"Okay, Percy. Enough with the little talk, we both know what's going to happen. It's over when we get to camp. No more lovey-dovey. No more us." She didn't talk after that. Her nose was stuck in the book, she had earlier not liked. We got to camp, and she ran out forgetting her stuff. Then, Nico aproached me.

**(A/N Hey guys! It's been FOREVER! I lost my laptop, and my fanfic, so I had to rewrite all the stuff I had of the WEDDING. Please review, and favorite, for fun times!) :)**


	24. The Wedding Part 1 Dropping Weapons

Nico was walking with no hurry, until I started blacking out. It had been days since I had slept right, it had been days since I had drinken water, and I was in shock. I started seeing lots of colors, and I felt my knees buckle, now he was running. I blinked fast. I saw the Aphrodite girl pointed and covering their mouths. I was over his shoulders, when everything went black. I woke to the feeling of drool running down my lips. I wiped it off.

"Why are you here, what time is it?" I tried to say, but mumbled most of it.

"You are my favorite brother, and I needed to watch you. Let's go to the big house."

"No! Don't touch my leg!" On the way back, swimming I had gotten my leg caught on something, and lost a fair amount of blood. I hadn't looked at it, because I thought it would heal.

"Percy you have no choice." He picked me up, and I spralled around in his arms. He squeezed my leg tight, and I was struck with pain, and blacked out again. I woke up in the big house, just like my first day at camp, Annabeth was sitting there holding a small glass of nectar. I drank a few drops, and no more. She looked away. I had gotten cut wounds on my face,too. She took a cloth and held it up to my forehead. She closed her eyes for a long time, and a few concentrated tears fell.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Annabeth."

"Yes it does. Our promises were on the River Styx."

"When did wepromise not to be in love? You can't hold back, we both know."

"We will speak of this at the loft later tonight. You were out cold all night." She poured some liquid on a cotton ball, and hesitated.

"This will hurt like crazy, but keep talking to me, and you'll stay concious."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." She nodded and lifted my blanket. Up to my knee it was pretty bad. She dabbed the cotton ball and few seconds later she was clenching my hand.

"Stay with me, you idiot."

"I can't-my leg-"

"No, you dumb boy, is your brain really made of seaweed?"

"No-please stop-"

"Percy will you please just sit down still?"

"I don't want this. I don't!" She lifted the cotton. I was still mumbling under my breath, and she leaned up and kissed me.

"Is that the only way to shut you up?" She walked out, I tried to get out of bed. I was in my boxers. This wasn't the only time the Aphrodite girls would see this son of Poseidon in his boxers. The giggled and mocked me as I ran. I covered myself with the blanket, and all the way to my cabin. In the second bunk bed, fiddling with something unknown, was my baby brother Tyson.  
"Tyson!"

"Percy!"

"Why are you here, I'm so glad!"

"Wedding! Thalia and Nico, it's in three days!" His babyish voice brought me to tears. I hugged him. It had been long since I had last seen him, he had really grown. He lifted me up, and grabbed me the shoulders and sat me down, I wiped the tears.

"SWIMMING!" I nodded and ran behind his huge legs. He grabbed me, and flung me into the lake. I swam fasterand faster, only so he could catch up to me. I had rarely gotten to play like this with anyone else. I got a tide and threw him away, only so he could do the same. With all the stress, it was nice to feel like a little kid, or cyclops. I made a water tornado and lifted him up. This went on for about a half hour, we were so tired we couldn't swim back. From far away we heard a huge clap, with great weather and the sun high above it was random. We both looked puzzled. The clap continued and we heard happy screams of joy.

"Percy and Tyson, sons of Poseidon! Report!" It was my dad's other son, Trident. He had a scowl that reminded me of a earlier Percy, the one who was stressed and couldn't have fun. I splashed him with a little water. I saw a smile try to break through. He lifted some water and sprayed my face. I laughed and threw a coral peice in his blue hair that caught it. He took it and ate it. I looked oddly at him.

"Whert? Nerver hard coral?" He said, we both laughed. He regained the scowl.

"You have to talk to Dad. He wants to talk to you." He sounded like a child jealous of the attention he wasn't getting. I noogied him and he laughed.

"Your coming," He tried to protest but just high fived me back. "Brother." He laughed and I swam faster than him down to the castle. I had only been there once, but my gut was pulling me, like it always did. I sighed, another sibling for my dad to explain.

"Percy, Tyson, Trident! My three sons! The last sea dragons! For now!" He was exited. I guessed he was being fatherly. Calling us the last of the family, until we had our own kids. I wasn't sure how blonde would look in a family of black, brown, and blue. Not that I knew I was going to have kids with anyone blonde. Or Annabeth. **(Feels Anyone?)**

"So, I've been watching you two land hermits! And I must say," He regained a scowl only a father with lots of practice can manage. "You guys can throw a nasty hurricane at one another!" He smiled. He patted his lap,and we all three jumped on, it was a feeling I had never got to experience. I put my head to his chest and heard his godly heart beating. He patted our hair.

"I want to talk about the wedding. I will be attending, Thalia being my somewhat niece." He put on a hilarious face and said," And I want to know what eyeshadow I use!" We all laughed.

"Come tommorow for a lunch with my queen, she would love to talk to you three. Percy right now for the most. Yes, before you ask, there will be peanut butter." Tyson threw his hands in the water and laughed in triumph.

"Now you two swim back to camp, and Trident, stay here and do your chores." He gave a smile and wave as we left. A lot of thoughts filled my head as we swam back. Dinner was soon. When we got there, the bell rang. We ran in our sopping wet clothes. Annabeth was chatting with some of her friends, and Grover ran up to me. He waved and left. Maybe he was intimidated, or maybe he was just nervous of blacking me out. I waved back, and watching him go over to Juniper. She received his tender kiss. For just a few moments, I thought, he held her stomach. Grover was almost 33. Was he becoming a father? Good thing I had a health class tommorow, along with some others, I would ask if **that** could happen to non-humans. I would ask him tonight, instead of facing the awkwardness of the whole class looking at me, like some freak. What would they think? Is he with a nature spirit? Teen-animal pregnancy? I just sat back and thought of the Aphrodite girls coming to me after class, trying to tell me that it's okay to have feelings for animals, and nature spirits. I would never hear the end of it.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Tyson waved his hand infront of my face, blocking my vision. I nodded and threw my fork into whatever we were having. Spinach lasagna. I thought of the first time I had tasted it. I was seven years old, we were learning Mythology in school. I came home that night, babbling about how cool Zeus was, and how I would love to be Hermes. My mom had told me how cool Poseidon was, and that she would love to be him. I laughed and went on about how great Apollo was. She rolled her eyes and made me a fork full. I scooped it into my mouth, I spit it out and looked at it. She cleaned as I ate more. I was prepared and swallowed. Another flash back hit me. The last time I had ate this meal was when I was thirteen. Annabeth had come over to my house, for Winter break, just two days. The first night, she had made it, we ate in our room. I was a mouth breather, and had zoned out. She took a big fork full and pushed it into my mouth. I had given her a noogie. We had snuck out the fire escape, and went down and gotten candy. **(I will gladly write that chapter, request it!)**

"It's delicious!" I said, and ran out of the pavillion. I ran into the forest, to the juniper. To Juniper.

"Juniper!" She came out from her hidy hole, her shape flickered. From nothing but trees, to herself.

"Yes, Percy?" She was wearing a flowy dress. Now that I was closer I wasn't sure, she lookd like she had eaten a big lunch, but she didn't eat, nature spirits don't.

"Hey, Juniper sorry for startling you, and I need to talk to Grover. As soon as he can."

"Well, Percy, I'll tell him when he comes back."

"I want to talk to both of you, together. Are you married?"

"No! Nature spirits can't marry. Satyrs are roaming spirits, if they were to die, well, they can't hold back the spirits to never love again! They will leave children, and partners, but never a wife. We are tought this from when we are children. And what would we bind to? Pan is gone, we are free spirits. Our only marrige is our job to protect our children and lovers." She smiled. Was this a hint? Saying 'I am pregnant with Grover's baby'? I wanted to know. She squeezed my cheek.

"Well, jsut get me in my cabin. Thank you, Juniper." She hugged me. I ran to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door, with a hurry to my step. It was really late, considering it took me an hour or two to find Juniper. I had stopped and thought about what I was going to say. It was ten. She was wearing shorts and a big shirt, her hair was put up, and smeared with some cream. She had a book in her hand. She looked like she hadn't planned going out again. She had her own room in the cabin, so she was alone. I had gone into the back door.

"Percy, I'm busy, with studying."

"Get out here. I'll explain. We are just friends, two friends who care about Grover. If you want to wash that off, go. We have five minutes. Bring your knife. She let me in and ran into the bathroom. I patted my swimshorts. I had a great idea. After we found out I would take her to a place I had heard rumors of. The kissing cave. It was hard to get to, and the only reason I had heard of it was from some books in my cabin. telling little descriptions on how to find, and what they did. Micheavious like the Stolls, but smarter about clues. One said he had left a suprise for the next people, who I never heard of, so it must have been us. I grabbed her hand as she ran out, with her swimsuit visibly showing, Under her white top and grey shorts. Her hair still remained in the little bun. She walked out with me. When we were out of view to the rest of the camp, she stood and scowled.

"Seaweed Brain, why did you bring me out here, if something was really wrong with Grover, you would get me, so what is it?"

"I think Juniper's pregnant, or whatever."

"What?"

"Grover's almost 33, and who knows how old Juniper is? They are ready to be parents, but I just can't believe this."

"Oh, Percy." She jumped in my arms. We stood as it began to rain.

"You do care, you are so responsible. I can't believe you would care so much." She wiped her face. I signaled for her to run with me. We laughed and cut branches in our way. At one point we were so wet we changed into our swimsuit, leaving our clothes in a dry place. Soon, we were at the juniper. Juniper was still wearing her flowy dress, Grover was in some night shirt, that I gave him for his birthday when I was only 13. They were talking beside the open campire, preparing a place for us. There was little prunes and salted pretzels. Grover was eating a tin can.

"Come, sit down. Have a prune." Juniper greeted us, she hugged me, and Annabeth. She gave us kisses on our cheeks. We sat down and barely touched the food. Grover sat down, and drank some coffee. He looked well rested and happy. Juniper, held onto her drink. Water. She put her hand in a jar and sprinkled some golden powder in the drink. Sunlight.

"Now, what did you want to talk to us about?" He put his arm around Juniper. I glanced at Annabeth who grabbed my hand, and nodded. Telling me to get on with it. Or was it we were together again?

"Grover, Juniper, are you guys expecting a baby?" Juniper put her hands over her eyes, and cried. Grover took a deep breath.

"We are trying. There's nothing we can do, it's been upsetting for Juniper, really. We will tell you, when we become a family." He squeezed my shoulder.

"You know, Juniper, I took some classes in with my dad, on midwife techniques, so if it really is time, I'm always here." She smiled. Juniper looked up, her eyes emerald green with tears.

"You guys go home and get some sleep. It's late." We waved and walked away. We walked in silence until teh pond was in sight.

"Hey, I know your cabin might be busy, so you can sleep at mine, like when we were fourteen."

"I'd love to." She smiled. It was to great to ask what our status was. We were just friends. I saw the tree our clothes were, and made a note to go there. The pond was by our feet, I grabbed her hand. I jumped in, pulling her with. She tried to yell, at me in the bubble, but nothing would work. we swam down farther, until we found the cave entrance. She jumped out of the bubble, and looked around until we found a brown chest. I cut the rust and opened it. Inside were two rings. I hid them in my pocket, further inside was a letter, and even further was the last item. A sealed bag with some candy, it looked good as new. They were big. A note wrote, 'One person feeds the other as the other eats. I walked behind Annabeth. With the candy. I sat next to her. We sat down and I explained.

"One person feeds and eats what the other is feeding."

"Like at a wedding?"

"Yep."

"The wedding! It's tommorow!"

"Oh, just calm down."

"Let's eat." I ripped it in half, the carmel middle was tempting. We intertwined hands, and we propped them in the other's mouth fast. Mine tasted amazing. Her's must have been good because she she laughed. I started to get really tired. Her eyes were drooping. I stumbled as I took the small chest. I made the bubble up, just for us to reach the small clearing, grab our clothes and run to the Athena cabin. We both ran in her little room. She just made it to the bed, as I did. We both fell asleep. We woke up at 11. The wedding started at 4. I put on my clothes, and ran. Which must've looked bad, because I was running out of the Athena cabin without clothes. I attended my classes, with little talk. I was shocked that today was finally the wedding. I shook into my outfit. I hadn't seen Nico, and I hoped my dad would understand. I sat down next to the Poseidon statue. I put my hand on the foot. I recited the normal calling to the gods.

"Please help me through my troubles, oh Zeus. See you at the wedding." I didn't hear a thunder bolt. I went over to the Stolls. I had been planning this for weeks. I grabbed a blue pie. I knocked on the Stolls' door. A girl with dark brown hair, and a large t shirt recieved the cake. Katie Garder. Travis and Connor came up and sprayed me with their revenge. Katie just kissed Travis on the cheek and ran.

"I am so sorry, Katie!" I yelled after her. I glared at the two Hermes boys.

"Sorry, but you can't beat the Stolls. We saw you from a mile away. Have a cupcake." They shoved a cupcake into my mouth. I laughed and spit it out. I ran for a long time until I reached the Athena cabin. I walked into Annabeth's back room. She was asleep. I shook her. She looked up.

"Percy?"

"The wedding is in an hour." She jumped out of bed. She wrapped a quilt around herself. You need to do my make-up. She rushed around until she found an oversized shirt. She out it on, and sat down.

"Do it, now!" I nodded and started blushing her face. She ran in the bathroom,and twenty minutes later she ran out, looked beautiful. We all gathered in a dry place in the forest. The aisle was set up so nicely. I saw Nico frantic, and running around. My mom, Paul, my dad, and Annabeth's parents were all here. This was the first demigod wedding. Annabeth hugged her dad, and nodded to her mom. I hugged my mom, and my dad waved. Annabeth was wearing a turquoise dress, with glitter surrounding her eyes. Her mascara was driftey and nice. Her golden hair swam in the breeze. I hooked my arm around her's. The ceremonie had started. We walked in first. All eyes were on us. I could almost hear the Aphrodite cabin's seat shake with glee. We parted our ways, and I stood next to Nico. The next were Katie and Travis, or was it Connor? I couldn't see. Clarisse, and Chris, Grover and Juniper, and after some other people I didn't reconize, Thalia, a brave warrior alone. A loud thunder bolt sounded, and Zeus hooked arms with Thalia. She jumped up in suprise, and spun around in her father's arms. They walked, as Thalia wiped some tears. He parted ways, and kissed her on the cheek. Zeus smiled at Nico, and nodded. He went to sit down. The talking was all one by Hera. I zoomed out until I heard,

"Until death do us part. I do." Nico said, and Thalia repeated. She wiped a few tears.

"You may now kiss the bride." Before Thalia kissed him, and before Nico did the same, they dropped their weapons, and excepted the wedding gift, new weapons. He kissed her, and spun her around. The whole party clapped, and tears were exchanged. The after party was nice. It started out with a few cocktails for the adults, and a meal. Then it was speach time. Annabeth and I had to give a speech. First it was Annabeth.

"Thalia and Nico, you are the power couple of the generation. Thalia you are a strong warrior, and perfect for each other. I know you will be together for a long time, so thank you, to my sister, and her perfect husband, for making my life great." Tears welled up in her eyes she wiped them. I rubbed her shoulder. I stood up, feeling as anti social as ever. I tried to make something up.

"Nico, like a best friend, but more brotherly. Thalia, a brave warrior. I don't regret making up this speech on the spot, because looking at your faces, I know you two couldn't be happier and it's that emotion that some of us never live to see." Thalia sobbed into her hands, and Nico wiped a tear.

**(A/N Hey. Let me explain why I cut off the chapter. I am moving out of country. New Laptop. It will be a while. I am so sorry. zozozo Love your reviews and just keep being awesome. I will be able to visit the site, on my parents computer though. So, see you awesome peeps later!)**


	25. Logs

Thalia wiped tears from her eyes. I had just made that up, and it was touching. Was I morphing into some kind of girl? I really didn't want to know. Some other people made speeches, and I zoned out. Until I heard a loud eruption. I uncapped Riptide. A battle was near, and like always, so was I. Inside the safety of camp, was odd. A huge hellhound ran in and charged me, I was about to stab it, but it jumped on my face and knocked me cold. I woke up, hours later, with a big ache in my face. Annabeth's dress was teared every were, and hanging on a rack. Along with my suit. I was still wearing my was laying in the bed beside me. In her swimsuit. What had she planned with her swimsuit on? What had happened? Endless questions ran through my head.  
I put may hand to my face, it singed. I moved and yelped.  
"AH!"  
"Annabeth moved in her bed, that's the first time she has!" It was true, Annabeth did move. Who was talking?  
"Thalia?"  
"It is she."  
"What's wrong with Annabeth?"  
"She's been unconious for a few hours, like you." Her wedding makeup was smeared and only bits remained.  
"The ceremonie, it was beautiful. I say that as a guy." She laughed. Somehow, now she was becoming an older sister. Her words could really affect what I said, and she was a big influence. She smiled, and wiped a little bit of her light grey lipstick from her mouth. I got up, in just pants, and ran to my cabin. The pictures! It had been a few weeks since I had checked them, since I had thought about them. I looked everywhere until I found tehm. I looked at the two I already had. And a new one. Thalia and Nico were excepting the weapons, her's a bronze knife with imperial gold hilt and silver edging. His a coal black sword with silver edging. His hilt was furry and warm. Lie I could feel t myself. Hellhound fur. Very hard to get, because first you have to kill a hellhound to get it. His face lit up ashe felt the hilt. Who killed this hellhound, and how? Killing a hellhound is dirty buisness, and if you can get clean fur, you have to be sneaky. That's when I knew. In the far corner of the picture, the Stolls were standing, both very satisfied. They would teach me how, and now. I wanted to learn how to ascape a hellhound attack without blacking out at your friends' wedding. Annabeth shifted. I saw a flash of her hip, it was bloody. "Woah! What's with her hip?" I haven't seen her hip- Oh gods!"  
"Chiron!" He trotted in, with an alarmed look on his face. He nodded. "Annabeth's hip!" He took one look and left, I looked at her hip, it was bloody and cut open, he soon returned. He had a herbal mix in his hand, his eyes were deterined. "This will burn, Annabeth." She wasn't awake but I took her hand. I had this weird feeling. I could that tonight I would be having a dream. She woke up, her eyes red from crying. She screamed at the top of her lungs. He kept on, until she fell back down on the bed. Her head would have hit the headbord, if it wasn't for me. I grabbed her head, and she smiled. A little embarressed of the previous event. Chiron had arranged for Tyson to go home, so Annabeth could room with me the next couple days. I swear, that guys a matchmaker. I didn't know this, I was reading along in my diaries from earlier campers. I had dinner for two delivered only minutes before Annabet showed up. She opened the door after one was on crutches, and in obvious pain. I could barely walk, it turned out I had taken a horrible hit to the leg and bent it, so I was on bedrest. We sat down. Tonight it was Greek salad with steamed potatos. She was in pajamas.  
"What?"  
"I'm sleeping here, you do know that, right?"  
"Oh yeah, sure!" I faked knowing, so she wouldn't know that I never really listen.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Logs. From earlier Poseidon kids."  
"What's with the wheelchair?" "I am on bed rest and can't walk."  
"Hey, isn't that familiar?" I thought back to the accident. Wow, I never knew being in a relationship caused that much pain. It was probably the gods. Not the odds. She smiled and dropped down on another bed. I had always wondered why the cabin had so many beds, but maybe, way back, there was actually more than one camper. Annabeth had a pretty way to her hair. It was golden, except for the grey streak. It had curl, and was almost always in a ponytail of some sort. This was the first time I had seen take it out. Wow, she was really beautiful. I would have been happy, but I remembered, I had blown it. She wasn't mine, we were just some two kids, who were sharing a cabin for the night. I took a diary, and began to read. This guy had pretty good girl skills. Or he had just been lying to his diary. He was in love with an Apoll girl. She had dark brown hair, and was native american. He described her outfits as, 'Dresses to a campfire, and jeans to the ball' I hadn't quitefigured that out. HE had written in ancient Greek, so I could understand it. He was very poetic, like his tounge spoke in cursive. He wasn't the most poupular guy, so when he fell in love with Katrina, his whole life had changed. Some campers say, Katrina had died in war, so he spent everyday writing in another journal. I needed to find this journal. Not that I'm being all creepy, but still, following the life of this guy, made me feel a whole lot more lucky. He described sleeping in a moth infested bed as 'a dream bed, as long as Katrina was in it'. He had plans of proposing to her, but a war broke out, and she died. Or so the others say. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, would be able to crack this case. I explained my problem to her, and how I needed to find the book, as it ended with 'My story will not perish, the two other books lay hidden, where only broken hearts can break the code. I wondered what this meant. I asked her.  
"Well, sorry Percy, but I don't know what it means. But, I have a good idea."  
"Yes!?"  
"Unforced. If I tell you it will be forced." I nodded. "Can I sit in that chair, the others aren't comfy."  
"I am not getting up."  
"Okay." I squeezed myself right up next to her. we were just barely to big for the huge chair.  
"Tell me about your mom." She said. I leaned my head back, and began.

(A/N Hey! I have started a new fic. Wicked! The fandom Wicked. Only one chapter... Did you like? Review!) 


	26. Arnold Hope

"From what I hear, she met my dad when she was at her lowest point. Begging for some affection,her mother wouldn't talk to her until she got married, but she had no intention of marrying, any time. She met him. He explained he was Poseidon and-" I held back. For some reason touching all these old wounds hurt. "Left. He left her. Struggling. With me." I held back from saying anything.  
"Percy. I didn't know." She kissed me on my forehead. She started crying.  
"It's just, that story it's so familiar. So close to home." She wiped a tear and smeared it over one of my books.  
"Thanks. Can you wheel me into my bed?" She looked at me.  
"Open up!"  
"What?"  
"Tell me why you are so sad explain what's wrong! I'm tired of all this hiding, if we ever have a chance in a relationship, you need to open up."  
"Annabeth. That's what I've been trying to do. Don't you know every day without you is horrible? In a way I'm dying inside because you won't open up! Tell me what's wrong! stop making excuses!"  
"Percy. It's hard to explain."  
"Well, you can sit down and explain all you want because I love you. I said it! I love you! Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth got really red and started frowning. I could see, somewhere inside that cold girl, was a normal girl, who always wanted to hear that.  
"No! Percy you don't!"  
"You don't love me, I don't love you! Just please! This isn't going to work. I really need you to understand."  
"I can't understand. I'm a seaweed brain." I smiled. That was her breaking point. Tears filled my eyes, her's were already drenched. If this was love, I wasn't having it.  
"And I'm your wise girl?"  
"Always." I let her cry onto my shoulder, and sit on my numb legs. I let tears flow. My whole past, all the unhealed wounds were gone. It felt great. I looked over at the shelf. It was moving. Annabeth looked up at the shelf. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. A person was sitting there. A doll. Meant to scare people. I laughed. I grabbed the second book. It was hard and leathery. I put it in my shelf, and looked around. It had another door. Which wasn't locked. I walked in. It was a dim lighted room, with an old radio. I looked at the two chairs. In the middle was a table. With a pound or two of paper. Annabeth looked through them and gasped. "Studies!" She kept looking through. I grabbed some books. They were old, dusty books, from when ancient Greek was dying out. They looked that old. I paged through. "Procrastination, here I come!" I yelled out. Annabeth was deep in her documents.  
"These. They talk about everything. Signed by- wait. These are signed by the Olympian gods themselves. Important stuff." "Can you roll me back to my bed? The book are covering my arms."  
"Of course." She rolled me there, placed the books on my night stand. She lifted me.  
"I don't like doing this."  
"You're not the one being lifted." I blew a strand of hair from her face.  
"Haha. Is my little Wise Girl mad?" I mocked her. She laughed. She dropped me on my back. I sat and laughed for a good five minutes or so. She came over, taunting me with one of the books on the shelf. I looked at it. It was a deep blue. A green font was inprinted on it.  
'The life of Arnold Hope' I hadn't even considered reading it. She opened up a page. "I looked back into the closet. The book moved without any hand trying to levitate the thing. Lindsay fell back and looked terrified. What did she see?" Annabeth looked up. Rather spooked.  
"Percy?"  
"Yes?"  
"You don't read fiction do you?"  
"Nope."  
"Well. Do we need some help from Nico?"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Just leave it be. Maybe one day, we will have the answer. Just go to sleep." I looked at my wall. It just looked so beautiful. I knew Annabeth couldn't sleep.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't worry."  
"I'm not worried."  
"Then why are you awake?"  
"Because. Im thinking of who we need for this."  
"My little Wise Girl making stupid decisions?"  
"Shut up. I need to explore."  
"Inner demigod."  
"Yep."  
"Well. Get sleep we will talk about this tommorow."  
"Gosh." She then fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up. In one of the best moods ever. I had gotten feeling in my legs. I sat in my wheel chair, after trying to walk for about half an hour. Annabeth began shifting, and soon she woke up. She ran to the bathroom. After a minute, she came out, grabbing her crutches.  
"My legs!"  
"Let me see." She lifted her pants, and they were green, pretty infected.  
"Oh! Annabeth!" I lifted my pants to see the same. I rolled her to Chiron.  
"Look!" There were other demigods, with the same problem.  
"Calm down! A bad batch of nectar that's all!"  
"Really?" I asked him in privat. He sat down with the Sinatra records lining the walls, almost looking down at us.  
"No. It was a poisning." "It must have happened to specific people. All the boys who were infected had recently been in the Poseidon cabin. When you were asleep, some of the boys, including the Stoll brothers, went into your cabin. I couldn't stop them. Now they are washing out the infection. Annabeth, you got it because you slept in there. What could it be? We must only pray that it heals. For now I can only say-" He leaned in real close. "Don't pick." He said it with extreme intensity. I was really weirded out.  
"Why?"  
"Ugh, you children, and your questions. Just do not pick. It will be hard, but if you withstand, you get a better out come." I looked at my leg. I shuffled in my wheel chair.  
"Get to your rehabilitation." I remembered that when demigods are in a serious condtion, or already had problems, camp had a center. Annabeth could wheel me, so, I got the Stolls to help. All the other times I had been in serious conditions, it had always been on a quest. I felt like a cousin of mine. A fish out of water. I was rolled into the stone building, at the very edge of camp, I had never noticed it before. It just was there. Ivy lined the building, all around the ivy filled forest, it blended in. I walked in the dusty door, three other demigods sat in chairs. On of them, was about 14. He had no legs. I looked at his face. He had red cheeks, and his hair was singed off, along with his eyebrows. He had burn marks, and his arms, were bandaged. He smiled, an almost toothless smile. Another girl, who sat with her eyes hidden, in a cloth, was tied down by her arms, mumbling things. Her legs, were completely burned, and looked a lot worse than what I had. She had her, whatever was left, tied back in a rusty brown colored tuff of hair. Another boy, was sitting there. Like a statue. His legs were scratched, and clawed. He shook, for a cool, long, painful second. The teacher, was a good friend of mine, Chris Rodriguez. Clarisse's boyfriend. He smiled at me. I wheeled in, to see another teacher. His hair was pulled back, and he was picking at his board.  
"Peeercy." He said. longating each -e. I shuttered. "Hello. I'll just sit next to, what's your name?" I asked the boy with no legs.  
"Jim. Son of Ares."  
"Let's wait with all the titles, until sharing time." Chris sat back in his chair, combing back the greasy mop of hair he had on his head.  
"You know what!? I don't want to wait! I am Jim son of Ares! I want everyone to know!" He yelled, and sat back, like he was talking to himself, calming himself down. "Sharing time is right now."  
"I am Emily. Daughter of Hecate."  
"I'm Sam son of Hermes."  
"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." Emily looked at me. "Percy!? I heard about you!" She laughed a little bit. Not loudly, a reasuring laugh. A mumble, like a noise in a house you learn to live with, and can't live without. Jim, sat back.  
"What did you hear?"  
"You were nice, friendly, sweet." She burst back into tears. "Like, Martin." This was going to be a long two hours, or at least I thought so.

(Yo! It's me, again. I love to hear your reviews!) 


End file.
